Métamorphoses
by Myscast
Summary: L’âme aussi connaît ses subtiles transformations...
1. Prologue : Cauchemars

**Métamorphoses**

_Prologue : Cauchemars_

Sueurs froides. Terreur. Panique. Se raccrocher aux draps, ou au contraire les envoyer valdinguer à travers ma vaste chambre de préfet, toute sertie d'émeraude et d'argent. Se débattre. Se cogner brutalement la tête contre le montant du lit ; se réveiller haletant, désorienté, et contempler autour de soi un véritable champ de bataille, méritant quelque médaille de mauvais goût.

Chaque nuit, c'est la même routine. Immanquablement, je finis par me lever, aussi exténué que si je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Ces cauchemars, insondables et qui me paraissent si réels, me flanquent une frousse de tous les diables. Il n'y est pourtant jamais question de la guerre, celle qui se prépare autour de moi depuis tant de mois déjà. A moins qu'ils ne soient les conséquences du stress amer qu'elle engendre ?

Je soupire et me glisse sous la douche, savourant la fluide chaleur des ruisselets d'eau qui courent sur mon corps, tout en repensant à ces terrifiants – et ô combien réels ! – fruits de l'angoisse qui se tapie au fond de moi depuis si longtemps. Dans ces cauchemars, je suis prisonnier à l'intérieur d'une bête. Jamais la même. Il peut s'agir d'un loup, d'un renard, d'un tigre. D'un ours, d'un faucon, ou même d'une araignée. Et tant d'autres… Je suis prisonnier d'un corps bestial aux instincts primitifs, et je cours sous la lune froide et impitoyable, toute humanité envolée. Je crois que c'est cela qui me fait si peur.

_Réalistes, réalistes, réalistes… _ces rêves le sont tellement. Je sens tout l'intime mécanisme des corps, minuscules ou imposants, dans lesquels se glisse ma conscience. Des mécanismes d'une perfection inouïe. Les muscles qui se gonflent, les tendons qui s'étirent, les os qui se tendent, la peau qui coulisse avec une savoureuse dextérité. Le sang douloureux qui pulse avec une impersonnelle régularité dans les moindres tissus. Et je suis submergé par toutes sortes de perceptions aussi éphémères que précises, générées par les sens ou par le plus pur instinct animal, avec toutes les émotions indéchiffrables qu'il comporte. Je sens toute la sauvagerie de ces corps, toute leur volonté de survivre, de dominer. Et je m'y reconnais avec tellement de facilité que je suis secoué de tremblements, même au plus profond de mes rêves…


	2. Chapitre I : Questionnements

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre I :__ Questionnements_

Comme chaque jour, l'eau a tôt fait de m'aider à repousser mes angoisses, et à remiser mes rêves au placard. Seuls les tremblements mettent toujours un peu plus de temps à disparaître ; mais je sais les dissimuler. C'est donc drapé de ma froide arrogance que je pénètre dans la grande salle, en une fraiche matinée de fin d'automne, balayant cette assemblée hétéroclite de serpentards, de serdaigles, de poufsouffles et de griffondors d'un vif regard dédaigneux. Mes yeux ne s'arrêtent qu'un court instant sous le regard de mon éternel ennemi, le temps de puiser dans la calme intensité de sa haine la force d'affronter les heures à venir.

C'est une journée comme les autres ; longue, dépourvue du moindre intérêt et désespérante. Avec son lot d'angoisse et d'ennui. Les cours défilent avec leur lenteur exaspérante coutumière, les gens affluent et refluent autour de moi, sans cesse, presque invisibles à mes yeux. Ce ballet si morne de questions et d'invectives tourbillonne pitoyablement autour de moi. Mon esprit s'occupe comme il le peut, lançant des remarques acerbes de-ci de-là, ne songeant que vaguement aux cauchemars qui m'habitent chaque nuit.

« Il te suffirait de prendre une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, tout serait bien plus simple, Draco. »

Je sors de ma torpeur intérieure pour remarquer enfin mon maître des potions à quelques pas de moi, dans un des nombreux couloirs des cachots. La pierre froide règne pesamment autour de nous, doté d'un charme étrange et presque dénué de son, les seuls bruits peuplant cette partie du château étant les murmures doucereux des apprentis sorciers, assez rares en cette heure.

Je me ressaisis, voyant dans les plis soucieux du visage qui me fait face l'attente palpable d'une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai des difficultés à dormir, Severus ? »

Mon professeur ricane doucement, aussi hautain que moi-même en cet instant, ses traits perdant toute leur sollicitude passée et reprenant leur habituelle froideur.

« Tes cernes noirâtres qui entachent ta beauté trompeuse, tes traits tirés, la façon dont ton esprit semble divaguer à des centaines de kilomètres de ton corps, cette mollesse dans ton maintien qui insulte ta rigidité habituelle » commence t-il.

Il laisse filer quelques instants, comme autant de grains de sable silencieux s'échappant d'une main entrouverte, me laissant assimiler cette sordide énumération.

« Et ton manque évident de répartie ! » conclut-il d'une voix aux intonations légèrement triomphantes.

Je soupire. Je me sens brusquement las, très las, bien que vaguement irrité. L'envie d'une véritable nuit de sommeil commence à croître dans mon esprit, le tenaillant fermement. Pourtant, avouer une telle chose serait reconnaître une de mes faiblesses, et ce devant l'un des plus proches confidents de mon noir seigneur…

Je redresse donc mon maintien qualifié de si déplorable, et assène d'une voix glaciale et envenimée :

« Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne regarde que moi, Severus. Et sache que je dors très bien. »

Je lui tourne ainsi le dos et m'éloigne à grandes et fières enjambées, sentant toujours dans mon dos toute l'insistance de son regard glacé.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoule dans une sorte de brume insignifiante. Mes pensées sont à présent occupées par mon Seigneur des Ténèbres, blafard et impétueux, comme elles le sont si souvent depuis son retour et l'annonce par mon père de mon allégeance prochaine. Comme des dizaines de fois en quelques mois, mon esprit s'interroge, et pèse à nouveau minutieusement le pour et le contre, s'attardant ostensiblement sur les perspectives alléchantes des différents avenirs qui pourraient s'offrir à moi, si d'aventure je daignais me révolter et passer dans le camp de mon ennemi de toujours. Comme bien des fois, je me dis que je suis prêt à tout pour éviter les horreurs du parti sombre de cette guerre. Comme bien des fois, j'écarte ces pensées de mon esprit, avec toute la fierté d'un Malfoy au cœur noir.

Mais est-ce là ce que je suis vraiment ?

* * *

Cette nuit encore, les cauchemars, les terrifiantes sensations si réalistes de ces formes de vie si différentes, et pourtant si semblables à la mienne. Ces existences aux sens si affûtés, aux armes si redoutables ; puis une autre journée s'écoule, toujours avec la même lenteur et la même inutilité. Lorsque la nuit revient, une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves m'attend sagement dans ma chambre de préfet, si vaste pour ma seule présence engoncée de craintes et de questionnements. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'interroger sur la provenance de cette fiole d'argent, enveloppée d'un bout de tissu émeraude.

Tout en étant l'un des partisans secrets de mon terrifiant seigneur, sans doute Severus s'est-il rappelé avoir été une de mes plus anciennes connaissances…

Je bois la potion incolore, frétillante, délectable. Et pourtant, malgré le demi flacon avidement ingurgité, les cauchemars sont toujours là, toujours aussi pressants, toujours aussi réalistes.

Je cours sous la lune glacée, sous une forme féline et élancée. Mais après quoi est-ce que je cours ? Quel est mon but ?


	3. Chapitre II : Renaissance et sensations

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre II :__ Renaissance et sensations_

Je sors de la douche. L'eau goutte encore avec délicatesse de mes cheveux, et les tremblements secouent férocement mes mains. J'en veux à Severus, qui m'a donné de faux espoirs avec une facilité déconcertante ; j'en veux à la terre entière, qui continue à tourner malgré les incoercibles cauchemars qui me terrassent chaque nuit. Je vais finir par devenir fou…

Un de mes coups de poing rageur vient s'écraser contre le mur qui me fait face. Un gigantesque frisson glacé me parcourt vivement l'échine, annonciateur de quelque perte de contrôle. Potter. Il me faut Potter. J'ai besoin de me défouler, de laisser libre cours à mes amertumes… Cette constatation me permet de retrouver un semblant de calme apparent. Je passe rapidement mes vêtements, et sors d'un pas vif de ma chambre désordonnée. Néanmoins, ma démarche si décidée flageole lorsqu'un vertige me traverse brusquement ; je chancèle, et me retiens de justesse au mur de pierre froide. Un murmure envenimé s'échappe d'entre mes dents serrées :

« Saloperie… »

Depuis combien de nuits ne m'a-t-il pas été donné de dormir normalement, de gagner l'intense satisfaction d'un peu de sommeil réparateur ? J'ai besoin de repos. C'est ce que me crie farouchement tout mon corps, avec une détermination inépuisable. Mais je ne peux rien y faire… même la potion tant vantée de Severus s'est révélée n'être rien de plus qu'une amère plaisanterie…

Je me ressaisis rageusement, et mes pas plus mesurés font entendre leur puissant écho dans l'air matinal, quelque part dans les sombres cachots qui servent de quartiers aux serpentards.

* * *

Dans la grande salle, je décoche à mon ennemi éternel un regard tout empoisonné de haine et des invectives dégoulinantes de mépris. Il ne peut se permettre d'y répondre pleinement en ce lieu ; l'attente ne rendra que meilleure la puissance de sa réaction. Me défouler, me défouler. Et ce, même si je dois y laisser mes dernières forces et m'évanouir d'épuisement…

Toute la matinée, tandis que les arabesques de lumière subtilement étincelantes décrivent le long défilement des heures et la patiente ascension du soleil, je ne cesse de songer à ma haine. A mon envie, mon besoin de me lâcher. L'espace d'un fugitif instant, une écœurante similitude vient se déclamer à mon esprit, et une réminiscence nocturne se rappelle à moi…

_Je sens toute la sauvagerie de ces corps, toute leur volonté de survivre, de dominer…_

Ma conduite et mes motivations sont aussi bestiales que celles de toutes ces bêtes que je visite en rêve, et la satisfaction tirée est sans doute la même. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer ; au détour d'un couloir dépeuplé, nous voilà enfin face à face. Il est seul. Tant mieux ; ses deux faire-valoir inutiles auraient ôté tout intérêt à nos accrochages. Il est seul, sublime dans toute sa haine, sans doute aussi enragé que moi. Pourtant, son habituelle retenue toute griffondorienne est encore légèrement présente dans ses yeux. J'entreprends alors méthodiquement de l'en chasser, usant de quelques insultes habilement placées. Ses réparties sont frémissantes, et ses poings le démangent ; le corps à corps est pour bientôt, je le sens dans toutes les fibres de mon être qui l'appréhendent avec délice.

« Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy… » lance t-il en guise d'ultime avertissement, ses passionnants yeux verts étincelant dangereusement.

Je sens un délicieux frisson fleurir à nouveau à la base de ma nuque. Mes mains trouvent sa peau si chaude, les siennes trouvent la mienne, si froide. Un curieux ballet commence alors. Nos corps se lient et se délient, furieusement, des rictus de haine enchanteresse écorchant nos visages. Je sens l'égarement de sa peau contre la mienne. Je sens alors cette habituelle vague d'émotions, réconfortante autant que déconcertante, qui vient se briser sur mon cœur enflammé. Cette vague d'émotions vivifiante, contenant tous mes sentiments à son égard : mon mépris, ma haine, ma reconnaissance. Ainsi que l'innommable impression que je n'avouerai jamais à quiconque ; celle qu'il est l'un des piliers, intangible et pourtant incontournable, de mon existence. Je sais qu'à chaque fois que la rage, la frustration ou l'angoisse consumera un peu trop impérieusement mon sang, il sera là pour m'en purger. Par ses coups farouches, par sa fureur débridée, par la chaleur de sa peau crispée. Par notre haine, vieille comme le monde.

Une fois que la vague d'émotions aura tendrement submergée mon âme et l'aura pour un temps guérie, notre combat cessera, comme toujours. Nos coups se feront plus tendres, moins précis, et finiront par cesser. Les rictus s'estomperont sur nos visages ; et enfin, nos corps s'éloigneront, laissant le souvenir de cette étrange communion encore bien présent derrière eux. Il en est toujours ainsi.

Et pourtant… pourtant, cette fois, rien ne se déroule comme prévu. La familière vague d'émotions est brutalement chassée, annihilée par une sauvagerie insondable, incontrôlable. Une sauvagerie… _animale_. Mon esprit a à peine le temps de gémir une protestation indignée que ma vue se trouble brusquement, et que mon corps tout entier se met à trembler. Je sens tous mes membres s'entrechoquer et commencer à changer ; cette sensation aussi angoissante qu'indescriptible que de sentir son corps se remodeler selon une volonté sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle… une fièvre inconnue m'embrase sans pitié, et j'ai la curieuse impression de mourir et de renaître en même temps. Mon corps qui hurle son désappointement perd pour moi toute consistance ; je ne sens rien d'autre que cette sauvagerie mesquine, et la présence estompée de mon ennemi de toujours qui se recule lentement de moi.

Puis, avec une vivacité assommante, les sensations matérielles me reviennent, plus intenses et plus primitives que jamais.

Ma vue trouble s'aiguise avec la précision d'un couteau, la présence de mon corps se fait si implacable que je ne peux la remettre en question. Des milliers d'odeurs et des milliers de sons m'assaillissent et m'abrutissent ; et pourtant, je les distingue et les filtre avec une adresse redoutable. Quant à la dureté et à la texture de la pierre sous moi, je les redécouvre tout en ayant l'impression de les avoir toujours perçues ainsi.

Ma conscience, mon esprit, mon anatomie me semblent différents, alors même que j'évolue avec eux avec une familiarité incompréhensible. Mes yeux repèrent mon ennemi de toujours ; je _perçois_ sa présence autant que je la vois, comme si elle était inscrite dans ma chaire. Je perçois de cette manière chaque objet, chaque matière autour de moi ; mais c'est sur sa présence que je me concentre. Pendant une éternité, qui en réalité ne doit pas durer plus d'une poignée de secondes, tout mon être se focalise sur lui, l'analysant, le _percevant _le plus profondément possible. Recueillant chaque fibre de son être, chaque nuance dans les teintes de sa peau brune, de ses cheveux sombres, de ses yeux brillant, de ses lèvres colorées. Chaque _sensation_ l'inscrivant dans mon univers, chaque partie de lui l'ancrant dans ma réalité bouleversée.

La sauvagerie qui m'a guidée semble mystérieusement s'estomper devant lui ; l'intense perfection de son existence même me frappe alors, avant que toutes les sensations ne disparaissent et que je ne sois brutalement happé par l'obscurité…


	4. Chapitre III : Ebauche

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent beaucoup ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Méta, qui marque une transition assez importante dans l'histoire et amorce le chapitre des grandes révélations tant attendues sur les changements que doit subir notre Draco. Merci encore pour l'intérêt porté à cette fic =)

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre III :__ Ebauche_

Mal. Douleur. Souffrance… _MIGRAINE._

Je serre les dents et mon visage se crispe douloureusement. A peine ma conscience émerge-t-elle du confortable néant dans lequel elle s'était plongée qu'une migraine de tous les diables envahi chaque infime parcelle de ma réalité, affirmant sa farouche suprématie sur le reste de mon univers. J'ai mal, mal, mal… Par Merlin, toute la confrérie des sorciers du monde entier se réunissant sous mon crâne pour me lancer de cuisantes invectives n'aurait pas eu un effet plus dévastateur…

« Comme vous sentez-vous, Mr Malfoy ? »

La voix racornie de Pomfresh. Cela m'a toujours semblé profondément insultant à l'égard des pauvres malades que de la poster si près d'eux dès leur réveil. Aujourd'hui, sa voix résonnant comme le pire des crissements dans toute ma tête endolorie ne fait que me conforter dans mes convictions…

« Mal. Tête. Migraine… horrible. »

Les sons qui s'échappent de mes lèvres heurtent mes propres oreilles. Néanmoins, Pomfresh semble saisir leur signification, puisqu'elle hoche gravement la tête et poursuit d'une voix plus douce :

« Où as-tu mal, à part à ta tête, Draco ? »

Nulle part. Juste mes petites courbatures qui suivent tous mes corps-à-corps vigoureux avec Potter… je secoue donc la tête, ce qui se révèle être une grave erreur, tant l'amplitude de ce qui traverse fulgureusement ma tête pourrait être comparée à je ne sais quel coup de tonnerre retentissant, se répercutant dans chacun de mes membres avec une intensité désarmante. Je serre à nouveau les dents, me mordant fermement la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Bien. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour ta migraine, Draco. »

Elle m'administre donc une curieuse potion d'une couleur singulièrement intense qui ne m'inspire rien de particulièrement positif, me considère quelques instants d'un œil attentif, et se tourne vers deux ombres appuyées au mur que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Je les identifie immédiatement : Potter – ce satané Potter – et mon maître de potions. C'est en croisant le regard du brun que me reviennent enfin des souvenirs brefs et effilochés de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre escarmouche… la terreur et l'incrédulité me frappent de plein fouet. Je tente alors de me persuader de la stupidité de ces pseudos-souvenirs débridés, qui ne peuvent être que des cauchemars grotesques générés par mon esprit douloureux… mais la façon dont Potter détourne vivement et pensivement la tête balaie tous mes espoirs. Pomfresh continue alors son diagnostique à l'intention des deux ombres patientes :

« Il me semble que Mr Malfoy n'ait rien, Severus… c'est sans doute l'état d'épuisement que j'ai relevé chez lui qui a été la cause de son évanouissement. Cette fois-ci, vous n'y êtes pour rien, Mr Potter. »

Si cette nomination cordiale ne laisse en rien transparaître devant Severus sa préférence notable pour Potter, un vieil habitué de l'infirmerie, le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui accorde discrètement ne laisse aucun doute possible. A un autre moment, je me serais sans doute moquer d'eux avec bonne humeur ; mais tout aux échos de ma propre souffrance qui roulent encore dans mon crâne, je ne peux qu'en ressentir un las découragement, en l'attente de quelque potion miracle qui puisse me délivrer de mes tourments.

« L'état d'épuisement ? répète Severus, les paupières réduites à deux petites fentes suspicieuses. Je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, faite par mes soins…

- Marche… pas… » j'interviens, en grimaçant sous l'effet conjugué de la douleur et la fatigue.

Pomfresh se retourne vivement vers moi, visiblement perplexe :

« Mr Malfoy… ? Mais… vous devriez déjà être endormi, Draco… la potion que je vous ai fait boire… je ne comprends pas, l'effet est pourtant immédiat… »

Formidable. Je suis condamné à subir une migraine carabinée, bien pire que n'importe quel lendemain de cuite, en plus de mes foutus cauchemars… Pomfresh et Severus – et même Potter, maintenant ! – me dévisagent soigneusement.

« Tu as dit que ma potion ne t'avait fait aucun effet, Draco ?

- Oui… »

Le regard de Severus s'étrique encore. Mes yeux cherchent ceux de Potter, et c'est une fois son regard ancré dans le mien que je me décide à parler enfin de mes damnés cauchemars, tant ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie semble bouleverser mon existence…

« Je fais des cauchemars » j'articule.

Et je leur livre ces rêves terrifiants qui me perturbent tant, en n'omettant aucun détail. Le regard de Potter ne lâche pas le mien, et j'y puise la force de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose que sur la douleur cuisante qui a élu domicile en moi. Lorsque j'ai finis ma douloureuse narration, le visage calculateur de Severus me fouille de son regard insondable :

« Hum. Tu n'as plus rien à me dire, Draco ? Tu en es sûr ? »

C'est là que je flanche, incapable de décrire avec précision ce qui me semble à présent tant irréel. Potter vole sagement à mon secours et fait ce travail-là à ma place ; ma migraine semble s'atténuer quelque peu au son de sa voix chaude, bien que la transformation qu'elle décrit me laisse aussi perplexe que terrifié :

« Son corps… on aurait dit qu'il devenait transparent, intangible… puis il s'est… _transformé_… ses membres, son visage… tout s'étirait, changeait. »

J'apprends ainsi que je suis devenu, l'espace d'un peu moins d'une minute, une sorte de panthère noire aux yeux ombrageux. Cela me donne une irrépressible envie de rire, sans doute liée à l'irréalité constante qui semble suinter de tout cela. Lui l'a vu, moi je l'ai vécu… quelle plaisanterie.

Lorsque Potter en a fini avec son – _mon_ – histoire, Severus demeure longuement pensif. Le temps pour moi de détailler minutieusement Potter, en me rappelant avec un frisson la sensation d'ultime _perfection _que j'ai ressenti envers lui durant ma métamorphose. Plus je le regarde – ses cheveux d'un noir profond aux reflets insaisissables, ses grands yeux verts expressifs qui pour l'instant reflètent toutes ses interrogations muettes, ses lèvres fines, sa peau si nuancée, son corps élancé aux épaules droites, ses hanches minces mais fermes… - plus mon esprit perdu remet en question mes anciennes certitudes. Potter a changé, pendant toutes ces années passées à nous haïr et à subir chacun notre lot d'épreuves ; il est même devenu beau, d'une beauté discrète mais ancrée dans chacun de ses traits, dans chaque détail de son corps – une beauté dont lui-même n'a sans doute pas conscience. Et moi, tout à mes considérations inutiles sur le monde et la guerre, je n'avais rien remarqué. Maintenant, peut être grâce à ma métamorphose et à la nouvelle vision des choses qui s'est offerte à moi l'espace de quelques respirations saccadées, je remarque tout cela ; et cela me trouble, inexplicablement. Pendant un instant, l'envie de le revoir avec mes yeux si aiguisés de félin, pour pouvoir à nouveau détailler tout son être, éclot doucement dans mon esprit. Je la chasse vite, alarmé, encore plus perplexe.

Severus semble alors sortir des méandres inconnus de ses profondes réflexions, et m'ensevelit brusquement sous un enchevêtrement de questions de circonstance. L'une d'elles me perturbe un instant : les tremblements que j'ai ressentis au début de ma mystérieuse transformation sont-ils similaires à ceux que je ressens à mon réveil ? Oui, ils le sont.

Suggère-t-il par là qu'après chaque cauchemar, je cours le risque de me… _transformer _? Il ne répond bien évidemment pas à mes questions inquiètes, et quitte la pièce sans la moindre explication. Bon. Il me faudra attendre, moi qui déteste cela… fort heureusement, Pomfresh et son babil insupportable ne tardent pas à partir à leur tour, me laissant seul avec Potter. Je m'attends alors à des remarques et à des questions de sa part ; pourtant, peut-être à l'égard de mon état, il ne dit rien. Finalement, il tire une chaise, et vient s'asseoir à l'envers dessus, à mon chevet. Ses yeux verts me fixent, songeurs, s'attardant dans les miens.

« Tes yeux… murmure t-il enfin, d'une voix hésitante. Ils sont restés les mêmes, tu sais ? C'est la seule chose qui… »

Il cherche ses mots, et ses fins sourcils se froncent délicatement.

« Qui n'a pas changé ? » je complète.

Il hoche la tête. Quelques minutes de silence s'étirent entre nous. Il me contemple distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées ; pour ma part, je remarque que c'est la première fois que l'on se détaille ainsi, placidement, sans animosité, occupés par des pensées trop encombrantes pour laisser place à notre ressentiment habituel. Je suis trop éprouvé pour me pencher sur ce que je ressens alors.

« J'ai déjà assisté à des transformations, reprend t-il, toujours aussi songeur. Des transformations de loups-garous. Mais la tienne… c'était beau, tu sais ? »

Mes yeux se rivent aux siens, étonnés. Il penche la tête en réponse.

« Ta métamorphose m'a surprise. C'était comme si elle était… _naturel_, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était beau. »

Naturel… oui, à moi aussi, ça m'a semblé dangereusement naturel, et je n'ai aucune envie de revenir là-dessus maintenant. C'est trop… dérangeant. L'idée de le virer de là par une de mes habituelles remarques acerbes me traverse évidemment l'esprit, mais finalement je me retiens. Ce n'est pas un moment habituel, et je n'ai pas envie de le gâcher. Je suis fatigué, éreinté, épuisé. J'ai envie d'un peu de silence et de paix dans ce capharnaüm déroutant qu'est ma tête, et pour cela…

Oserais-je ?

« Potter ?

- Hm ?

- Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? »

Il me regarde attentivement, attendant patiemment ma requête.

« Parle. Tu soulages ma migraine. »

Il affiche un air profondément perplexe, mais s'exécute.


	5. Chapitre IV : Harmonie et désillusions

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses réactions =). Ce chapitre-ci, plus long, vous apporte enfin quelques éléments de réponse essentiels, mais d'autres éléments continueront à apparaître au fil des chapitres. Dans le prochain, Draco se verra confronté au plus important des choix… à très bientôt, et merci de me suivre !

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre III :__ Harmonie et désillusions_

Dans un délicat silence feutré, uniquement troublé par le léger et presque imperceptible frottement des rideaux ondulant sous la brise matinale, je m'éveille. Les yeux encore fermés, je laisse mon corps se ranimer doucement, animé de douces et apaisantes sensations. Celle des draps fins qui recouvrent mon corps en partie dénudé, celle d'un poids agréable et encore diffus sur mon torse, celle du calme qui m'enveloppe et s'épanouit au plus profond de moi, celle des ombres mouvantes que dessinent paisiblement derrière mes paupières closes les premiers rayons du soleil. En même temps que la conscience de ce qui m'entoure si harmonieusement, mes pensées s'éveillent à leur tour, lentement. La première idée claire qui se forme dans mon esprit est une constatation émerveillée et incrédule : pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours, ma nuit s'est déroulée aussi sereinement qu'avant, voir plus encore. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves, ou du moins, sans cauchemars.

Légèrement grisé par cette pensée, je savoure la vitalité nouvelle et exquise qui parcoure mes membres encore endormis. Je me sens bien. Mon corps est comme guéri, enfin libéré de ses chaînes faites de fatigue insistante et de poisseux découragement, une énergie exquise coure en moi ; et mon esprit est apaisé. Délicieusement.

Néanmoins, plus pour très longtemps, je le pressens bien… déjà, des souvenirs sans suite concernant la veille comme à me revenir laborieusement, et je tente tant bien que mal de les assembler jusqu'à leur trouver une concordance. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, j'attends patiemment de m'habituer à la clarté de l'infirmerie du château. Baissant la tête, je me rends enfin compte de la présence d'un Potter profondément endormi, le bas du corps encore vaguement assis en travers de sa chaise, et le haut affalé pesamment sur moi ; d'où ce poids que je ressentais sans pouvoir lui assigner de provenance… je contemple sa tête qui repose sur mon torse, l'esprit absent. Ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et ses paupières aussi fermement closes que les miennes quelques instants plus tôt ; tout cela dégage pour moi une inexplicable impression de sérénité endormie, émanant confusément de lui. Je le contemple longtemps, l'esprit comme anesthésié, l'âme étrangement en paix. Aussi en paix qu'à l'apothéose de l'un de nos habituels corps-à-corps, ceux où la vague d'émotions me possède pleinement, balayant en moi doutes et meurtrissures. Je repense alors à ma si bonne nuit de sommeil si près de lui, et murmure doucement, certain qu'il ne peut m'entendre :

« C'est toi qui me fais autant de bien, Potter ? »

Cela me semble peu vraisemblable ; comment ce fichu griffondor pourrait-il réussir là où même les irréfutables potions de Severus ont échoué ?... et pourtant, quelle autre explication y aurait-il, à part la proximité de sa présence…

Je me masse les tempes, constatant à regret que mon calme intérieur si bénéfique commence à disparaître. Pourtant, je me sens toujours bien, et je décide de ne plus m'interroger là-dessus, pas plus que sur le fait suivant : la présence de ce Potter plongé dans le sommeil ne me dérange pas, ni même ne m'indiffère ; elle est juste diffuse et vaguement agréable, voir apaisante, comme le poids de son corps sur le mien. En pensant à cela, je décide de l'enlever à son relâchement si paisible avant que quelqu'un, cette très agréable Pomfresh par exemple, ne décide de débouler ici sans se faire annoncer.

Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dirait-on.

« Potter… réveille-toi, t'es lourd Potter… »

Comment cela se réveille-t-il, une marmotte pareille ?... Je le secoue doucement puis de plus en plus fort, tout en répétant frénétiquement son nom. Rien à faire, bien évidemment. En désespoir de cause, je tire un bon coup sur ses cheveux en bataille, et ne recueillant en guise de réaction qu'un vague grognement étouffé, je suis bien obligé de me rendre à l'évidence : il ne me reste plus que deux solutions. Soit je vire cet endormi de mon lit en l'envoyant valser à travers l'infirmerie, soit je l'embrasse passionnément jusqu'à son réveil. La deuxième solution, bien que sûrement plus agréable comme me le suggère la vision de ses lèvres fines et alléchantes, ne me ressemble vraiment pas ; quant à la deuxième, elle est peut être un peu trop brutale…

Pris dans cet étrange dilemme, je ne me rends compte du regard de Potter sur moi que lorsque le mien le croise distraitement. « Bon, au moins il s'est réveillé tout seul… » je pense, mystérieusement amusé. Je me concentre sur son regard vert et brillant, dans lequel je peux lire de nombreuses choses : une brumeuse incompréhension, une vague gêne encore endormie et un désappointement presque comique. Je souris, évidemment moqueur :

« Bien dormi, Potter ? »

L'autre se redresse en rougissant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Dans l'infirmerie ?

- Non… je veux dire… »

Il me désigne, sans détourner la tête. _Sur moi_, m'expliquent ses yeux calmes mais teintés d'étonnement.

« Tu as du t'endormir, hier soir. En me parlant. »

Il hoche la tête, et nous méditons chacun sur cette singulière situation. Il se relève complètement, s'étire longuement en faisant saillir les muscles de son cou et de ses bras sous sa peau, qui s'offrent à mon regard impénétrable. Puis il semble se souvenir de quelque chose, et tourne à nouveau vers moi son regard lumineux :

« Ta tête, ça va mieux, Malfoy ? »

Je hoche la tête. Oui, plus l'ombre d'une migraine. C'est peut-être l'un de tes seuls bienfaits sur ma personne, Potter…

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire part de mes autodérisions réjouies que la porte s'ouvre bruyamment, et qu'un Severus d'apparence hostile fait dignement irruption dans la pièce, accompagné par le directeur de Poudlard en personne et par une Pomfresh scandalisée.

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes, Pomfresh s'enquiert soigneusement de mon état, m'ensevelissant sous ses questions inquisitrices et me dévisageant sous tous les angles, d'un air critique. Une impatience insupportable me tiraille et croisse inévitablement en moi, mais je m'oblige à faire preuve de sang-froid et à supporter cette affligeante consultation, fierté de Malfoy oblige. Mon esprit bouillonne littéralement, intenable, mais lorsque je croise le regard attentif de Potter, un peu de calme me revient, s'épanouissant bénéfiquement en moi. Cela ne m'empêche pas pour autant de scruter avec insistance Severus, qui se tient debout à quelques pas du mur, le dos droit, les bras croisés et le visage hermétiquement fermé. Très encourageant. Quant à l'illustre vieux sorcier barbu, l'expression à l'exact opposé de celle profondément renfermée de Severus, il me retourne son sourire aimable habituel, les yeux pétillant, visiblement amusé par la situation. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour l'amuser, celui-là ; j'ai déjà pu le constater à mes dépens…

Enfin, l'encombrante infirmière se retire, me recommandant énormément de repos. Quelle plaisanterie…

Potter, avisant le départ de Pomfresh, se racle discrètement la gorge pour ramener sur lui l'attention. Je sais ce qu'il va dire avant même qu'il n'entrouvre les lèvres, et quelque chose en moi proteste déjà, du fin fond de ma conscience.

« Je vais vous laisser aussi » lâche doucement le griffondor aux yeux verts.

Il se tourne à son tour vers la sortie de la chambre et commence à avancer vers elle. J'ai envie de le retenir, mais je ne sais que dire ; le vieux sorcier s'en charge à ma place, intervenant d'une voix vibrante d'enthousiasme :

« Reste donc, Harry ! Cela te concerne aussi, puisque tu as assisté à ce que m'a raconté Severus. »

Harry hoche la tête et s'immobilise, un peu en retrait. Je me sens inexplicablement soulagé ; sa présence me réconforte, m'apporte une étrange sensation de sérénité qui, je l'espère, pourra m'aider à surmonter ce que s'apprêtent à me révéler les deux sorciers, quel que soit le poids des paroles qui seront prochainement prononcées.

« Bien, reprends le directeur de Poudlard en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. Mon cher Draco, Severus est venu me voir hier soir, et m'a raconté une chose fort étonnante. J'accorde toute ma confiance à Severus, mais j'aimerai entendre de moi-même ta version des faits. »

Je soupire et m'exécute, méthodiquement. Parler de mes cauchemars est maintenant aisé et presque ennuyeux, et comme la veille, Potter se charge de décrire ma transformation sous le regard attentif et patient d'Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque mon rapide récit se termine, le vieux directeur reste quelques instants pensif, ses lunettes en demi-lune lançant de petits reflets brillant dans ma direction. Son regard rempli d'un intérêt tranquille trouve bientôt le mien :

« Nous en avons longuement discuté, Severus et moi, Draco. Et tout concorde. Je suppose que tu as hâte d'apprendre ce que nous avons découvert, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête. Par Salazar, venons-en au fait… ! Je déteste cette manie qu'il a de nommer chaque élève si familièrement, par leur prénom, comme s'il connaissait toutes leurs pensées, toute l'ampleur de leurs tourments. C'est sans doute le cas pour pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard, mais certainement pas pour l'héritier des Malfoy, actuellement en plein bouleversement, aussi bien dans ses choix que suite à cette nouvelle situation dérangeante qui lui tombe mystérieusement dessus et qu'il doit maintenant apprendre à gérer… Je fulmine doucement.

« Bien, je ne te ferai donc pas attendre plus longtemps. Tes transformations n'ont rien à voir avec des métamorphoses normales, Draco, tu t'en doutes. Tu ne te contentes pas de revêtir une autre apparence, tu _deviens_ ce en quoi tu te transformes. Interromps-moi si je me trompe. »

Il ne se trompe pas, bien évidemment. Mais l'idée qu'il m'expose, qu'il m'énonce comme une évidence, me semble repoussante, hideuse… cauchemardesque. Je frissonne, en repensant à toute cette sauvagerie que j'ai ressentie lors de ma transformation, et à cette incompréhensible sensation de normalité, me soutenant que tout cela _devait_ se produire…

« Tu acquiers tout de l'être que tu deviens, puisqu'il est une part de toi, une de tes possibilités. Tu ne t'accapares pas la vision ou l'enveloppe corporelle d'une créature, tu ne fais qu'en réveiller l'écho en toi et le laisser ne faire plus qu'un avec toi.

- Je… je ne laisse rien se faire du tout, je murmure d'une voix légèrement faiblarde.

- Consciemment, tu ne veux pas, et tu rejettes de toutes tes forces l'idée de te transformer. D'où la sauvagerie de ces échos qui dorment en toi. Mais inconsciemment… inconsciemment, toutes ces parts d'existences qui se sont prêtées à toi ne désirent qu'une chose, Draco : que tu les acceptes.

- Je ne veux pas devenir une… une _bête_. »

Je frissonne à nouveau à cette pensée. Pour l'instant, je ne saisis pas tout ; Severus le remarque et sort enfin de son mutisme froid, s'avançant dans la douce lumière sculptée jusqu'au sol par le mouvement délicat des rideaux :

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Albus a dit, Draco. Tu ne vas pas devenir une bête. Il faut juste que tu acceptes ces parts d'existences que ta magie abrite, que tu ne cherches pas à les étouffer, à les anéantir. Tu n'y arriveras pas, de toute façon.

- Les cauchemars ? je m'enquiers.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars. Mes potions n'ont eu aucun effet sur elles, ce sont donc des visions, Draco. Des visions de ce qu'il adviendra de toi si tu résistes à ce qui est en toi. »

Je me sens comme glacé par une terreur fugace. Dans ma tête, me reviennent insidieusement toutes ces sensations tapies sournoisement dans mes rêves, toute cette sauvagerie, toute cette folie… est-ce là ce que je risque de devenir ? Est-ce là mon avenir ?

Etourdi, je laisse retomber mon corps sur le lit. Immédiatement, je sens Potter près de moi, et sa voix inquiète m'apporte un semblant de réconfort. Ne répondant pas à sa question sur mon bien-être (comme pourrais-je être bien, dans un moment pareil ?), je prends sur moi pour me redresser et tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Beaucoup de questions me taraudent ; à moi d'en extraire les plus importantes tant que j'ai deux puissants sorciers érudits à ma disposition… je me racle la gorge.

« Comment… comment ces _parts d'existences_ animales sont-elles venues en moi ? Suis-je… suis-je né ainsi ? »

C'est Albus qui reprend la parole, un sourire qui me semble grandement déplacé sur le visage.

« Non, Draco. Tu es quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

Potter émet une petite toux discrète, et je le fusille du regard.

« Mais il arrive que certains sorciers aient des aptitudes particulières, qui s'éveillent en même temps que leur magie s'accroît. C'est très rare, Draco. Ces sorciers n'ont même pas d'appellation particulière, tant leur cas n'a été que rarement rencontré. Leur magie, et plus particulièrement la magie des descendants du serpent qui ont en eux cette férocité souvent domptée, s'accorde avec l'âme de la nature, de la _vie_. Cela crée entre eux et entre certains animaux des échos. Ainsi, une part de chaque représentation de la vie animale qui t'a choisi se trouve en toi, Draco, te prêtant sa force et ses ressources. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu aurais une affinité particulière envers les animaux indomptables… »

J'ai la tête qui bourdonne. La voix enjouée du directeur semble flotter dans la pièce, inconsistante, se perdant quelque part entre moi et lui.

« C'est un phénomène magique, qui tire sa source de la magie la plus ancienne, la plus pure, celle qui est directement liée à la création de la vie elle-même. Tu as donc là un don, Draco, que tu vas devoir apprendre à apprivoiser.

- Un don » je répète, anesthésié.

Le directeur m'offre un sourire éclatant.

« Si tu l'acceptes, Draco, il pourra t'apporter bien des choses. Parfois, la vie sous sa plus primitive apparence peut triompher de la magie la plus noire ; la magie est tirée de la vie, et elle s'en souvient.

- Mais c'est un don qui peut causer ta perte, poursuit Severus, si tu en fais un mauvais usage. Il peut même te détruire, si tu le refuses comme tu l'as fait avec tant d'ardeur jusqu'à présent. »

Je médite quelques instants. Les paroles de Dumbledore me laissent perplexes. Pourquoi me révèle t-il tant de choses, alors que je suis destiné à me mettre au service des ténèbres et de leur seigneur ? Si ce don peut réellement faire une différence entre la lumière et les ténèbres, comme il semble le sous-entendre, pourquoi m'apprendre de telles choses ?

Je vois dans son regard cet éclat de compréhension qui m'agace tant. Il lie dans mes pensées, aussi sûrement que s'il utilisait la légilimencie.

« A toi de faire le bon choix, Draco. Rien n'est jamais trop tard. Libre à toi d'utiliser ton don comme bon te semble, mais pèse toujours soigneusement tes choix. »

Je vois le regard interdit de Potter, et le sens s'éloigner légèrement, reculant dans l'ombre. Visiblement, il vient de se rappeler de mon identité…

J'hoche la tête, la gorge étrangement sèche. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix maintenant. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un choix à faire. L'ombre et la lumière de cette pièce-même me mettent mal à l'aise, leur contraste me brûlant aussi fort que mes doutes et mes craintes. Ma propre ombre me semble menaçante, se découpant au pied de mon lit avec une précision de plus en plus aveuglante à mesure que le soleil se hisse dans le ciel.

« Réfléchis-y bien, Draco, reprend le vieux sorcier. Et fais-moi part de ta décision dans les jours à venir. Nous pouvons t'aider à apprivoiser ton don. Et nous le ferons quelle que soit ta décision. »

Voilà bien une chose qui ressemble tout à fait à ce cher et illustre Dumbledore. Il ne me laissera pas me détruire, et ce même si je suis destiné à ne pas choisir son camp. Me massant doucement les tempes, j'essaie de trier un peu toutes ces informations qui tourbillonnent maintenant dans ma tête en effervescence. Il y a quelques minutes, je ne savais rien, et j'ai maintenant l'impression d'en savoir trop. Je soupire, me tournant machinalement vers Potter. Ce dernier ne me regarde plus. Il fixe Dumbledore d'un air indéchiffrable, attendant sûrement la fin de l'entretien. Je serre les dents, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter. Il n'a qu'à partir, ce stupide Potter…

* * *

Le vieux directeur à la barbe filandreusement blanche finit par quitter la pièce, suivi de Severus et de l'autre balafré brun. Je suis enfin seul dans l'infirmerie, pour la première fois depuis que j'y ai mis les pieds. En soupirant, je passe en grimaçant ma chemise chiffonnée de la veille et me lève en maudissant copieusement mon sort. Je fais quelques pas, savourant l'énergie vibrante que je sens toujours fourmiller mon corps, bien que quelque peu gâchée par mon état de découragement mental. Hors de question que je reste dans l'infirmerie, en tout cas. Il y a trop d'ombres ici, dont celles de pensées dangereuses et inquiétantes. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, et surtout, j'ai besoin d'être à nouveau en état de réfléchir posément. Le calme qui me faisait tant de bien à mon réveil me semble appartenir à un passé lointain et désormais inaccessible…

Je quitte l'infirmerie sans croiser son énervante infirmière qui n'aurait pas manqué de me couvrir de recommandations appuyées, et marche d'un pas décidé dans le couloir agréablement frais. A peine ai-je fait une vingtaine de pas que je remarque Potter, appuyé contre le mur. Je stoppe. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir encore aujourd'hui. Il me regarde patiemment de ses yeux si verts, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux dressés pêle-mêle sur sa tête. Je prends un air fatigué et froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il baisse la tête. L'impatience me gagnant rapidement, je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me sorte une remarque débordante d'une sollicitude toute griffondorienne sur mon état, qui me donnera probablement envie de vomir, mais il me surprend encore :

« Je voulais savoir… »

Sa voix est à peine plus qu'un murmure, et je me penche vers lui pour saisir toutes ses paroles, le bout de mes mèches blondes effleurant distraitement ses cheveux noirs.

« C'est la sauvagerie qui t'a guidé, pendant notre… affrontement. La sauvagerie qui t'a poussé à te… métamorphoser. »

Il peine, s'arrête, réfléchit à la formulation des pensées brumeuses et désordonnées que j'imagine s'agiter dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il relève son visage vers moi, il est déterminé et sa voix ferme :

« Si tu étais resté ce que tu es devenu plus longtemps, aurais-tu dirigé cette sauvagerie vers moi ? »

La réponse normale aurait du être oui. Elle ne pouvait être que cela. Pourtant, celle qui fuse de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse la retenir me surprend moi-même :

« Non.

- Non ? » répète-t-il doucement.

Je me redresse, tourne les talons et disparais le long des pierres grises sans un regard en arrière. Je n'ai aucune explication à lui donner ; je n'en ai pas pour moi-même. Bien sur, c'est cette sauvagerie tant de fois mentionnée qui m'a poussé à me transformer. Mais au fond, ce n'est que celle de ces morceaux d'existences stupides, en moi. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien comment cette violence s'est estompée devant Potter, me laissant sans réaction face à sa satanée _perfection_…


	6. Chapitre V : Ténébreuse indécision

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Pour finir, il est principalement centré sur Draco et sa façon d'appréhender le choix qui lui est imposé. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez son choix final, et Harry sera bien plus présent ^^. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, et à très bientôt pour la publication du prochain chapitre (je ne vais pas vous faire patienter longtemps ^^).

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre V :__ Ténébreuse indécision _

Les rayons du soleil, obliques, tombent sur mes mains pâles et fines, les rendant presque aveuglantes. En réponse à cette caresse intangible, mes doigts agrippent un peu plus la rambarde, imprimant sa forme dure dans ma chair. Je contemple du haut de la volière l'immense parc de Poudlard, qui s'offre à mes yeux éblouis. Le soleil, éclatant et froid comme à chaque fin d'automne, semble envelopper l'immensité qui s'étend sous moi de sa lumière sans chaleur, impersonnelle et rayonnante, qui se reflète dans le lac en de milliers de petits reflets argentés et douloureux. Je ne détourne pas les yeux. Je m'imprègne de ce monde si clair, _trop_ clair, en y décelant les moindres ombres qui se tapissent au pied des vieux arbres ou des promontoires majestueux. Sans oublier les quelques tâches sombres des élèves encapés, qui profitent allégrement de cette journée radieuse. J'ai l'impression qu'un immense fossé nous sépare, eux et moi. Eux qui sont libres de mettre la guerre de côté pendant quelques instants, mêmes infimes, et qui se tournent vers l'allégresse avec une sorte de niaiseuse insouciance. Ils n'ont pas de choix à faire, pas de destiné à remettre en questions. Ils sont libres. Libres de se promener dans cette immensité lumineuse, sans en remarquer les nombreuses ombres. Sans ressentir la moindre crainte face à toute cette lumière, sans se demander si elle n'est pas trompeuse.

En soupirant, je m'arrache à mes élucubrations. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand poids sur les épaules, un poids qui m'attendait sournoisement depuis des années. Il me gêne, me meurtri. Cherche à me faire plier devant la crainte et la terreur. Mais un Malfoy ne plie pas. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais s'incliner.

J'ai peur de tant de choses… peur de ce dilemme dérisoire qui s'impose à moi, peur de faire le mauvais choix, de prendre un chemin que je regretterai toute ma vie. Peur d'affronter la guerre du mauvais côté. De rage, je lâche un cri d'impuissance qui se répercute dans toute la tour, et m'agrippe à nouveau à la rambarde, fiévreusement, en me penchant dangereusement. Sous moi, le vide, toujours aussi aveuglant. Si seulement je pouvais fuir ce dilemme qui n'a même pas lieu d'être… si seulement j'osais…

Je suis l'unique héritier des Malfoy, dévoués au Mage Noir depuis bien avant ma naissance. Mon père a toujours été prêt à tout pour lui, et n'a de cesse de me répéter encore et encore la grandeur et le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'attend rien avec plus d'impatience que ma future allégeance. Ai-je réellement le choix, ai-je réellement le _droit_ de renier ma famille, mon père, mon nom ? Mon destin, ou en tout cas la vie qu'ils m'ont destinée, si mauvaise me parait-elle ? Et pourquoi le ferai-je, par peur, par doutes ? Par simple refus ? J'ai la tête qui tourne, et le vent froid me griffe le visage, lacérant sauvagement mes pensées, et faisant naître des larmes brûlantes au coin de mes yeux. Je m'éloigne à nouveau de la rambarde incertaine et me laisse glisser au sol, plus pitoyable que jamais, au milieu des cris d'oiseaux et des battements d'ailes effrénés. Je tremble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais su. J'ai peur du Mage Noir, j'ai peur d'un avenir trop sombre. Mais j'ai peur aussi de ne pas être fait pour la lumière…

* * *

Depuis trois jours, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. A quoi bon ? La peur qui me taraude me coupe l'appétit, et le sommeil ne m'apporte que cauchemars et violence. Je ne vois plus personne, restant seul face à moi-même et à mes terreurs personnelles. Je ne me présente même plus aux cours, et sans doute grâce à la généreuse intervention de ce très cher Dumbledore, personne n'est jamais venu me rappeler à l'ordre ou m'influencer d'une quelconque façon. Le jour, je reste dans ma trop vaste chambre de préfet, à ruminer sombrement et à prendre des douches interminables, dans le fugitif espoir qu'elles m'éclaircissent les idées. Et la nuit, je me glisse silencieusement jusqu'à la volière, sans jamais rencontrer personne. Même cet endroit grouillant de créatures inutiles semble silencieux, lorsque l'obscurité triomphe du soleil, et j'aime me pencher du haut de la tour pour regarder les ténèbres et imaginer la saveur grisante de l'oubli qu'elles procurent. Je goûte alors à ma propre solitude, savourant son arrière goût familier : l'incompréhension du reste du monde… jamais personne ne m'a jamais compris, et je crois que personne ne me comprendra jamais. Cela ne fait qu'ajouter une pointe de désespoir supplémentaire à mes jours sombres.

Je ne réfléchis plus ; j'ai dépassé ce stade-là. Des pensées stériles continuent pourtant à s'agiter dans ma tête nuit et jour, obscurcissant encore mon humeur. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'être perdu, quoi que j'entreprenne, quoi que je décide. Condamné à ne trouver de réconfort ni dans la lumière, ni dans l'obscurité ; ni dans le bien, ni dans le mal. En perpétuelle remise en questions...

Une dépression profonde commence à s'emparer de moi, et je n'en distingue encore que les contours les plus flous. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide… n'importe qui…

* * *

N'importe qui, sauf Potter. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?... mieux aurait valu que personne ne vienne, que personne ne se rappelle de mon existence, et encore moins ce satané Potter !

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je m'enferme dans mon indécision. Et le voilà qui frappe à la porte de ma chambre, déboulant une nouvelle fois dans ma vie ; le seul qui s'y soit risqué, le seul qui ait ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce que je dois endurer. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux brillant, trop brillant, trop lumineux. Je ne veux pas l'entendre m'exhorter de rejoindre son camp, en me servant toutes sortes d'arguments soigneusement pensés et répétés, des arguments dangereusement _rationnels_. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi.

« Malfoy… ouvre-moi, je ne viens pas plaider ma cause. »

J'entends un soupir. Depuis combien de minutes tape-t-il doucement contre ce battant ? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il ne rentrera pas.

« Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas…

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ? »

Ma voix est faible et agressive, et rauque de n'avoir rien prononcé d'autres que des cris de désespoir depuis cinq jours. Il m'est presque douloureux d'entendre mon propre murmure cassé, qui me ressemble si peu…

La voix grave et douce de l'autre côté du battant me répond immédiatement, avec un calme tranquille :

« Crois-le ou non, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, Malfoy. Personne ne mérite de supporter ce que tu dois vivre en ce moment. »

Un éclat de rire haineux meurt dans ma gorge, et les larmes me viennent aux yeux. J'aimerais lui rétorquer des répliques acerbes, me moquer méchamment de son inquiétude qui me parait si déplacée. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne parviens qu'à essuyer rageusement mes larmes, en le maudissant d'avoir su trouver les mots que je voulais entendre, en le maudissant d'être ce qu'il est. Potter. Le sauveur de tous et de personne.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir aujourd'hui, je reviendrai demain, Malfoy. Je te le promets. »

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il revienne. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa promesse. Je ne veux pas le voir, ni même l'entendre… et je ne veux même pas vraiment qu'il parte. En entendant ses pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir, je me laisse glisser au sol, me maudissant moi-même à présent. Je ne veux avoir besoin de personne. Et surtout pas de lui…

* * *

Le lendemain, il revient. A la même heure, si tant est que j'ai encore une vague notion du temps. Cela ne m'étonne pas, qu'il tienne cette stupide promesse ; c'est un griffondor. Cette nuit, en regardant les étoiles se refléter dans le lac d'un noir d'encre, tout en bas, j'ai repensé à ses paroles. J'ai décidé de ne pas lui ouvrir. Mais à peine j'entends les échos encore lointains de ses pas décidés et le froissement de ses vêtements trop larges qui glissent sur son corps mince, je sais moi-même que je ne m'y tiendrai pas. Je n'ai plus une once de volonté dans ce corps négligé, éreinté et affamé. Tout en moi n'est que désespoir et abnégation, et ma voix tremble lorsque je lève mon sort de verrouillage. Il n'entre pas toute suite, comme pour me laisser le temps de pouvoir revenir sur ma décision. Comme si j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle remise en questions… je me perds dans la contemplation du ciel gris chargé de nuages orageux et menaçants, qui reflète assez bien mon état d'esprit actuel. J'entends enfin la porte qui pivote doucement, et le sent pénétrer pour la première fois dans mon sanctuaire. Mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le courage d'affronter ses yeux trop verts...  
J'entends un hoquet de surprise étouffé derrière moi.

« M… Malfoy ?! »

En quelques enjambées il est déjà près de moi, et ses bras étreignent solidement les miens, me forçant à me tourner vers lui. Il lâche une nouvelle exclamation en découvrant, après ma maigreur, mon visage émacié, mes traits tirés, mes cernes violettes et mon air encore hagard. En étant confronté à la façon horrifiée avec laquelle il me dévisage, je le repousse violemment, l'envoyant bouler sur le sol. Ma voix se fait mauvaise et sifflante :

« Tu voulais voir comment j'allais, non ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu en as vu assez, je crois. Sors d'ici ! »

Le visage blême, il me regarde toujours. J'ai envie de le frapper, de le rouer de coups. Pour avoir cette expression peinée et inquiète, et surtout pour arriver à me faire me sentir coupable, alors que je ne lui dois rien. Rien ! Lentement, il se relève sous le feu brulant de mon regard, et s'en va d'une démarche mal assurée. Je me sens vaguement déçu, profondément défait et presque souffrant. Je claque la porte derrière lui en lui hurlant de ne jamais revenir. Le sang bat douloureusement à mes tempes, et, refusant d'analyser mes pensées, je finis par m'évanouir à l'endroit même où ma perte de contrôle l'avait envoyé quelques instants plus tôt…


	7. Chapitre VI : Heurts et apaisement

Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews =) ! Continuez à me faire part de vos impressions, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Voici le sixième chapitre, qui comporte l'ultime décision de notre Draco… le chapitre sept arrivera dans les trois jours à venir.

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre VI :__ Heurts et apaisement _

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mon regard brumeux rencontre l'immensité effrayante du ciel noir. Il fait nuit, et aucune étoile ne semble parvenir à transpercer le ciel sombre et nuageux. En grimaçant, je quitte la fenêtre des yeux, mais je ne me relève pas, préférant balayer la pièce du regard en tentant d'y déceler une échappatoire inexistante à mon mal-être. J'ai mal partout. Je meure de faim. Et dans mon esprit confus, il me semble encore entendre les pas décidés de Potter dans le couloir…

« Malfoy, tu es là ? »

Oh non. Je grimace à nouveau, presque tristement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il revienne encore ? Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il jamais ? Mortifié, je me rappelle que je n'ai remis aucun sort de verrouillage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience… je reste au sol, écoutant les battements irréguliers de mon cœur dans la nuit froide, le suppliant mentalement de s'en aller et de ne jamais, jamais revenir.

« Malfoy, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Je l'ai bien remarqué, en voyant ton visage. »

Je serre les dents. Je ne veux rien lui répondre. Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille, et qu'il m'oublie. J'entends un long soupir de l'autre côté de la porte, un soupir qui sonne à mes oreilles comme étrangement désespéré...

« Je n'aurais pas dû partir toute à l'heure. Je m'en excuse. C'est que je ne sais jamais comment réagir, avec toi… »

Je demeure interdit. Potter qui me fait des excuses ; à _moi_. Encore un truc de griffondor… fermant les yeux, toujours étendu sur le sol, je le laisse poursuivre son monologue, en essayant de chasser ma propre détresse. Sa voix claire et chaude s'élève dans la pénombre, dansant avec des étoiles imaginaires, envoûtant mes sens et balayant mon calvaire.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur en te voyant comme ça. Tu ne ressemblais pas au Malfoy habituel, à celui avec lequel je me bats. »

Non pas _contre_ lequel, mais _avec_ lequel il se bat. Où veut-il en venir ? Mon esprit se perd, et je me laisse bercer par les intonations douces et apaisantes de sa voix, en essayant de ne plus penser. Je m'abandonne à moi-même et à sa présence de l'autre côté de la porte, faisant abstraction de ma faim, de ma douleur, de ma peur.

« Le Malfoy haineux, plein de réparties, colérique et dangereux. Non, celui que j'ai vu m'a semblé perdu, effrayé. Qui ne blesse que pour repousser le regard des autres... comme si tu étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un silence, suivi d'une inspiration torturée.

« Je veux que tu redeviennes toi-même, Malfoy. Je veux que tu recommences à te battre pour toi-même. Le Malfoy que je connais ne baisse jamais les bras. Je ne veux pas que tu restes comme ça ! »

A nouveau, les larmes dévalent incompréhensiblement mes joues, s'échappant de mes paupières closes. Une fois encore, il a su trouver les mots que je n'espérais plus entendre… j'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, et quelques secondes plus tard il est agenouillé près de moi, sa voix, maintenant toute proche, m'enveloppant calmement :

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, Malfoy. Mais je te la donnerai quand même, et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ? » _Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure cassé, s'effilochant dans la nuit. Je sens ses mains douces sur mes joues, ses doigts retraçant fidèlement les sillons humides de mes larmes.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Un Malfoy, c'est fait pour être chiant et infatigable, pas dérouté et buté… »

Je ne peux empêcher à un sourire pâle d'éclore sur mes lèvres, et en ouvrant les yeux je retrouve exactement le même sur les siennes. Je me sens alors étrangement complet, et secoue la tête sous cette déstabilisante impression.

« T'es lourd, Potter, je chuchote.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit, il y a moins d'une semaine. »

Et devant mon air étonné, il m'adresse un clin d'œil.

* * *

C'est le matin. La silhouette élancée de Potter se découpe à contrejour, accoudée à la fenêtre de pierres. Le ciel est toujours aussi couvert ; les premières neiges annonçant le début de l'hiver ne vont pas tarder à tomber, translucides et délicates, presque insaisissables. Potter a l'air pensif. Je doute que ce soit vers la neige que son esprit surmené est tourné… Pendant la nuit, il m'a fait ingurgiter autant de nourriture que mon estomac oublié et douloureux pouvait en supporter, et je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Sa présence y joue un rôle aussi, je le sais : je me sens plus calme, comme lors de mon séjour à l'infirmerie, près de lui. J'aimerai tant avoir la signification de cela… L'objet de mes pensées pivote brusquement vers moi, visiblement insatisfait :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Malfoy ? »

Je secoue radicalement la tête et prends une voix pincée :

« C'est toi qui es venu ici, Potter. C'est toi qui vas t'occuper de moi.

- Tu aurais besoin de soins.

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Surpris par ma propre franchise, je ne vois en revanche aucun étonnement dans ses grands yeux verts. Ils semblent chercher quelque chose au fond des miens, probablement une assurance quelconque sur mon état ou la confirmation de mes propos, et je soutiens ce regard inquisiteur avec une farouche dignité. L'apprenti sorcier finit par soupirer.

« Très bien. Alors je resterai avec toi. Mais si ton état ne s'améliore pas, je t'y emmènerai de force, Malfoy. »

Je grommelle discrètement quelque chose d'inintelligible, qui pourrait passer pour un vague refus. Je n'ai nullement envie de retourner dans ce lieu froid et peuplé d'ombres furtives, et encore moins de retrouver cette infirmière stupide, ses paroles mielleuses et ses potions inefficaces ; c'est du calme rassurant que m'apporte Potter dont j'ai besoin, aussi dur que ce soit à admettre. Je contemple ledit griffondor, tourné à nouveau vers le ciel, et je détaille sa nuque fine et ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés. Ils me paraissent soyeux, rebelles… presque doux. Sentant mon regard appréciateur, le brun vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit, et je remarque enfin sa propre fatigue.

« Tu peux aller dormir, je murmure. Je ne bougerai pas

- Non. Je reste avec toi. »

Son visage est déterminé et sa voix si ferme qu'elle pourrait presque me faire sourire. Je me contente de hocher la tête, et me décale un peu plus vers l'autre côté de mon lit, lui désignant la place libérée en soulevant légèrement le drap :

« Alors viens. »

Il me regarde, indécis. Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à retenir mon sourire.

« Tu as déjà dormi sur moi, Potter. Ca ne change pas grand-chose. »

Il rougit adorablement et finit par se glisser prestement sous les draps. Il me lance un dernier regard incertain, et quelques instants plus tard, il dort à poings fermés. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de son visage serein, je m'endors à mon tour. Enfin.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, un soupir d'aise franchit mes lèvres entrouvertes, et s'élève dans ma chambre. Longuement. Mon premier vrai repos depuis cinq jours… ce sommeil doux et réparateur, porteur d'énergie et de calme, je sais maintenant avec certitude à qui je le dois. Et cela ne me rebute plus. Apaisé comme je le suis, j'accepte enfin d'avoir besoin de Potter pour m'accepter moi-même, et pour chasser mes cauchemars. Peut-être parce que Potter m'a toujours accordé de l'importance, même par l'intermédiaire de notre vieille haine ; peut-être parce qu'il possède en lui quelque chose capable d'apaiser mes tourments et ma violence contre moi-même. Peut-être parce qu'il a toujours été là pour moi, à apporter la paix à mon âme meurtrie sans même le savoir. Peut-être encore parce que par moments, comme la veille, il parvient presque à me comprendre. Mais au fond, quelle importance ? Tant qu'il reste près de moi, je me sens bien. Et à présent, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il dort encore profondément à mes côtés ; mais je le fais quand même, juste pour saisir toute la beauté de ce visage endormi, encadré de mèches sombres et fluides. Pendant son sommeil, il a du se rapprocher de ma chaleur ; il est maintenant presque contre moi, tourné de mon côté. Appuyant ma tête au creux de ma main, je me perds à nouveau en contemplant ses traits relâchés, attendant patiemment son réveil. J'ai quelque chose à lui annoncer. Quelque chose d'important, qui m'aura couté bien des heures de souffrance, et que pour finir j'ai décidé en m'endormant près de lui. Il m'aura juste fallu sa présence et sa détermination toute griffondorienne pour me sortir de mon enfer personnel, qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps…

« Tu es étonnant, Potter » je murmure.

Et je me permets pour la première fois de caresser ses cheveux, laissant mes doigts se perdre dans sa noire tignasse. Aussi soyeuse que je l'avais imaginée, et évidemment irrémédiablement emmêlée… je souris, et retire ma main en voyant ses paupières papillonner. Il lui faut encore dix bonnes minutes avant de les ouvrir complètement, et de rencontrer mon regard. Un long échange silencieux commence alors. Nous nous regardons, yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Savourant l'étrange harmonie de cet instant, unique, insaisissable.

C'est ma voix ferme qui finit par s'insinuer dans le silence, avec une certaine délicatesse :

« J'ai pris ma décision, Potter. »

Il attend, toujours sans faire un geste. Ses yeux, plus graves, ne quittent pas les miens. Le murmure avec lequel je poursuis est doux, très doux, presque intime :

« Je choisis la lumière. Je choisis ton camp. »

Il me regarde toujours. Ses yeux se remettent doucement à briller de cet éclat si lumineux qui leur est propre, et qui ne me fait plus peur. Je ne veux pas faire le mal, je ne veux pas faire de ma vie le long enfer que l'on me destine depuis toujours. Je veux briser mes chaînes, et tenter de changer mon destin ; ou mourir en essayant. Et plus que tout, je veux rester près de lui pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre, près de ses yeux trop verts et de ses manies de griffondor si exaspérantes. Je veux être libre de le haïr ou de désirer sa présence de tout mon être lorsque bon me semble. Je veux pouvoir trouver le sommeil près de lui, sans craindre d'être rejeté. Je veux au moins un peu de son estime, tout simplement.


	8. Chapitre VII : Chaleur de l’âtre

Et voilà le septième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le huitième arrive très bientôt, et j'en profite pour rappeler à tous le rating de ma fic, qui devrait prendre bientôt toute son importance ;)

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre VII :__ Chaleur de l'âtre et rayons de lune_

La pièce, vaste et calme, semble dénuée de tout ombre malgré l'absence de lumière. Celle qui émane de Potter, dans mon imaginaire survolté bien sur, suffit sans doute à les éloigner ; ou peut être est-ce ma nouvelle appartenance au camp du bien. Les pulsations sourdes de mon propre cœur, associées au son doux et rythmé de la respiration du brun, exercent sur moi une sorte de fascination apaisée, furtive. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent silencieusement, durant lesquelles mon regard argenté ne lâche toujours pas le sien, si brillant, si vert. Puis il me sourit, et se redresse un peu. Il ne m'adresse aucune parole engageante ou triomphante que je n'aurai peut-être pas supporté d'entendre ; juste ce sourire, explicite. Un sourire exprimant du soulagement, et une profonde réjouissance. Un sourire auquel je ne peux que répondre.

« Mais il y a une condition, je murmure.

- Laquelle ? »

Ses yeux brillants. Curieux, et brillants. Toujours.

« Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Chaque nuit. »

Il prend un air étonné, et je détourne la tête. Ca y est, j'en ai probablement trop dit… je me mords les lèvres.

« Je fais fuir tes cauchemars, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et tu m'apaises. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. »

Je me lève sans le regarder et va m'accouder à la fenêtre. La nuit est à nouveau tombée ; nous avons dormi tout le jour… cette constatation me fait légèrement vaciller. Je l'entends se lever à son tour, et il vient à quelques pas de moi, d'une démarche très lente, tandis que je constate le retour des étoiles scintillant fièrement dans le ciel.

« Je dormirai avec toi, Draco. Jusqu'à ce que tes cauchemars s'en aillent.

- S'ils partent un j… tu m'as appelé comment, là ? »

Je me retourne et le regarde, perplexe. Il hausse les épaules et m'offre son petit sourire indécis :

« On est dans le même camp maintenant, non ? »

Mais à quel point cela change-t-il les choses entre nous, Potter ? Je me détourne sans lui adresser cette sinistre question rébarbative qui me ressemble si bien. Curieusement, mon prénom dans sa bouche ne me dérange pas. Il sonne juste comme une évidence, et non pas comme une agaçante familiarité. Le griffondor continue sur sa lancée, m'arrachant même un petit sourire digne :

« Après tout, si je vais devoir me coltiner tes ronflements chaque nuit, je peux bien t'appeler par ton prénom…

- Un Malfoy ne ronfle pas, Potter.

- Un Draco, si.

- Non. Affirmer cela serait une atteinte à ma dignité. Et je te signale que tu dormais comme une masse quand je me suis réveillé, ce qui signifie que rien n'est venu perturber ton sommeil de marmotte, et certainement pas mes ronflements inexistants. »

Il éclate de rire face à mes arguments si sérieux, et je lui renvoie un sourire amusé que je ne parviens à contenir. Pourtant, cela me semble étrange de plaisanter avec Potter. J'ai même la crainte fugitive de finir par ressembler à Granger ou, pire encore, à la belette, et je grimace fort peu élégamment.

« Match nul, clôture-t-il. Allons voir Dumbledore, pour lui annoncer ta décision. »

Ma grimace s'attarde sur mon visage.

« Tu peux pas y aller à ma place ?

- Si c'est moi qui y vais, ça ne fera pas très crédible, je pense. Allez, viens. »

Je puise de la force dans son regard émeraude. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ce vieux mage stupide et perpétuellement rieur, tout affaibli que je suis encore. Malheureusement, il est le meneur du camp que j'ai choisi…

* * *

Quelques escaliers et un nom de sucrerie plus tard, nous voilà dans le vaste bureau encombré du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier, confortablement installé dans son vieux fauteuil rembourré, sourit longuement à notre arrivée, sous l'œil nettement moins chaleureux de ses nombreux prédécesseurs. Dissimulant mon malaise face à ce sourire de conspirateur, je garde mon expression froide et ma dignité toute Malfoyienne, même si désormais je ne peux plus à proprement parler être considéré comme un authentique Malfoy. Dumbledore nous indique d'un geste de la main les deux sièges qui viennent d'apparaître près de son bureau, et Potter et moi y prenons place. Tout en essayant de ne pas me laisser envoûter par les reflets dorés et mouvants qui dansent fiévreusement dans le regard du griffondor près de moi – reflets dus au feu qui crépite joyeusement dans l'âtre de l'antique cheminée pour marquer ce début d'hiver -, j'essaie de concentrer toute mon attention sur le vieil homme qui me fait face.

« Draco, prononce ce dernier d'un ton clair et rayonnant. Harry. »

Il gratifie son protégé d'un signe de tête amical.

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer que ce qui t'amène ici à une heure aussi tardive ne peut être que la chose importante à laquelle je t'ai demandé de réfléchir, Draco. Et si tu viens me voir en compagnie de Harry, je pense déjà pouvoir me réjouir de ta décision. Voudrais-tu la formuler à voix haute, fils de Lucius ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, mais ne me laisse pas déstabiliser. J'énonce ce que j'ai à dire d'une voix forte et digne, dotée d'une ferveur qui m'est peu habituelle :

« Je choisis le camp de la lumière. »

Devant le vieux mage, je me garde bien d'ajouter « le camp de Potter »…

« Très bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Draco. Tu es assez intelligent pour résister à la tentation du mal, qui rend les êtres vils et cruels. Tu mérites un autre avenir, Draco. »

Je hoche la tête en silence. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que l'attention de Potter est entièrement tournée vers moi.

« Draco, reprends le sorcier qui nous fait face, connais-tu tous les enjeux de ta décision ? »

Son regard calme, et nettement plus sérieux à présent, s'ancre dans le mien comme pour sonder profondément mes pensées.

« Oui. Je vais perdre ma famille, être renié et privé de tout héritage ou statut, et je risque la mort si jamais mon choix vient à s'apprendre. Je sais tout ça. Mais j'ai choisi mon camp, et à présent rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision. »

L'intensité de son regard s'accentue, et brusquement une voix que je connais très bien s'élève de l'autre côté de la pièce, une fois semblant presque sortie des flammes :

« Il dit vrai, Albus. Ses pensées sont déterminées et résolues. »

Severus émerge de l'ombre de l'imposante cheminée, affrontant mon regard meurtrier qui le fusille hargneusement.

« Calme-toi, Draco, s'amuse Dumbledore. Severus ne lira plus dans tes pensées. C'était une mesure indispensable, et je pense que tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

A regret, je hoche la tête. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à supporter leurs doutes insistants envers ma personne et ma bonne foi… Voyant le sourire goguenard du griffondor assis près de moi, je dirige vers lui mes œillades menaçantes, que le vieux directeur interrompt en faisant léviter vers nous une élégante petite boîte de confiseries. Vaguement écœuré à la vue de tant de sucreries multicolores, et littéralement dégoulinantes de sucre, je décline prudemment.

« Bien, poursuit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Draco, tu passeras les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, en compagnie de Harry, et nous commencerons ton entraînement. Je communiquerai à ton père et au ministère que tu t'es mystérieusement enfui le dernier jour de cours, et nous userons de l'un de mes sorts pour dissimuler au monde extérieur ta présence à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Comme peu d'élèves restent pendant les vacances, tu n'auras qu'à les éviter pour t'assurer que notre secret ne soit pas ébruité. Harry pourra t'y aider. Cela te convient-il, Draco ?

- De quel entraînement parlez-vous ? je demande, perplexe.

- Il s'agit d'un entraînement particulier que viennent de mettre au point, pour toi, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Il consistera à t'aider à gérer tes transformations, qui elles-mêmes te permettront d'assimiler le don que tu possèdes. »

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et mes découvertes. Sans toute cette agitation dans mon esprit, sans doute me serais-je senti bien dans cette pièce baignée de la douce chaleur de la cheminée ; mais j'ai trop de choses auxquelles penser pour m'attarder sur l'atmosphère du bureau du vieux directeur de Poudlard.

« Je veux y assister ! »

Tiré de mes divagations par le ton péremptoire de Potter, je me tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« A son entraînement. Je veux y assister. » répète le griffondor.

A nouveau, ses yeux brillent d'une farouche détermination. Le vieux directeur, un grand sourire sur le visage, s'empresse d'accéder à sa demande.

* * *

A la sortie de cet entretien, qui dure encore deux bonnes heures, la fatigue me taraude avec presque autant d'insistance que la veille. Une entrevue longue et éprouvante, le tout en pleine nuit et en compagnie d'un vieillard fripon détenant maintenant tout pouvoir sur mon avenir… j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Je me force néanmoins à calquer mon pas sur celui de Potter, ayant une question de la plus haute importance à lui poser, malgré mon état de fatigue avancé.

« Potter ! Pourquoi tu veux assister à mon entraînement ?

- Ca te dérange, Malfoy ?

- Je croyais que tu m'appelais par mon prénom.

- Ca change selon l'envie.

- … bref, réponds-moi sérieusement. »

Potter s'immobilise et se tourne vers moi, son visage calme brillamment éclairé par les rayons de lune argentés qui inondent délicatement les couloirs, par l'intermédiaire des larges fenêtres de pierre. Je crois déceler une légère trace d'indécision dans ses grands yeux limpides.

« Toi, réponds-moi. Ca te dérange, que j'y assiste ? »

Surpris par ce retournement de situation imprévu et par l'attente presque fébrile que je lis dans son regard, je demeure interdit quelques secondes. Mon esprit n'ayant plus la force d'analyser mes propres pensées, je laisse mes propos se déclamer d'eux-mêmes :

« Non. Tu m'as déjà vu devenir un animal. Ce sera peut-être même plus facile, si tu es là. Cela me permettra de m'orienter. »

Il hoche doucement la tête. Est-ce du soulagement que je saisis maintenant dans ses yeux ?

« J'avais peur d'avoir agi trop vite » m'explique-t-il.

J'arque des sourcils interrogateurs et il baisse la tête, cherchant ses mots.

« C'est que… disons qu'on commence à s'entendre, au moins un peu. Et je ne voudrais pas brusquer les choses, ni t'imposer ma présence lorsque tu n'en as pas envie. »

Le silence se fait dans le couloir. Mon esprit se vide lamentablement pendant une poignée de secondes, avant de réaliser pleinement que je commence à devenir ami avec Harry Potter, mon ennemi de toujours. J'ai ri avec lui, j'ai même dormi contre lui. J'ai apprécié sa présence, et je la désire maintenant près de moi le plus longtemps possible, avec une insistance fiévreuse qui, elle, semble dépasser quelque peu le stade de l'amitié. J'appuie ma main au mur, ayant la tête qui tourne à nouveau dangereusement.

« Ca va ? »

Non, ça ne va pas. Je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir à ça. Pas maintenant, alors que mon esprit brumeux pulse sa fatigue dans mes tempes douloureuses ; pas maintenant, alors que son visage est bien trop près du mien, avec ses grands yeux emplis d'inquiétude et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je détourne la tête, et essaie de contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle ne soit pas aussi agressive qu'elle souhaiterait l'être :

« C'est juste la fatigue, Potter. Ca a duré trop longtemps. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif.

« Viens. On retourne dans ta chambre. Tu n'es pas encore en état… »

Je le suis docilement dans le château endormi. Et, lorsque je ferme les yeux quelques temps plus tard, je ne peux même pas me nier à moi-même que, malgré sa présence si près de moi dans ce grand lit, je le trouve encore trop loin. C'est dans ses bras que j'aimerais m'endormir. En caressant ses cheveux soyeux, et en écoutant les battements calmes et apaisants de son cœur.

Je chasse ces pensées ridicules de ma tête, et serre plus fort mes paupières, comme pour exiger le sommeil et l'oubli.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Entraînement

Voici le chapitre 8. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous assisterons enfin à un rapprochement physique entre nos chers héros xD ! Il sera normalement posté ce week end.

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre VIII :__ Entraînement_

Les deux semaines précédant encore les vacances de Noël passent bien vite. Je retourne en cours, en répondant un mensonge d'un ton neutre lorsque des curieux me demandent effrontément les raisons de ma semaine d'absence. Je me suis considérablement éloigné des autres serpentards au fil de ces quelques jours. Tant mieux. Ils penseront plus tard que ce comportement n'était qu'un indice du mal-être qui entraînera ma pseudo-fuite…. Chaque soir, je dors dans mon lit en compagnie de Potter. Un peu trop près, mais pourtant si loin encore. Potter qui, en vaillant griffondor, tient sa promesse de ne pas me laisser. Il m'adresse même des petits coups d'œil discrets en cours ou dans les couloirs, malgré les recommandations de Dumbledore.

La neige a commencé à tomber depuis longtemps. En cette fin d'après-midi du dernier jour de cours, je la regarde par la fenêtre, maussade. Presque insensible à la beauté pourtant si éclatante, si fragile, des cristaux de glace qui virevoltent sous la brise. Dans mon esprit agité, il n'y a de place que pour les préoccupations et l'inquiétude.

Demain, ce sera mon premier jour d'entraînement. Demain, il me faudra me métamorphoser à nouveau, redevenant l'une de mes visions cauchemardesques que seul Potter parvient à chasser…

* * *

Le lendemain donc, qui arrive bien évidemment pour moi à une vitesse affolante, je m'immobilise avec Potter devant la salle de classe qui va servir à mon entraînement, ayant l'estomac étrangement noué. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et Potter tourne la tête vers moi en remarquant mon malaise flagrant. Il s'approche de moi d'un air détaché et sa main fraîche se pose sur mon bras, l'étreignant fermement mais avec une douceur désinvolte.

« Ca va bien se passer, Draco. Je suis là, avec toi. Je te soutiendrai du mieux que je pourrai. »

Je hoche la tête, et presque malgré moi mes yeux sombres plongent profondément dans les siens, si vivants. Je me perds dans ce regard ferme et rassurant, et l'effet de ses paroles vivifiantes me rend déjà un peu plus de détermination.

« Merci » dis-je simplement.

Et je pousse la porte.

La première chose qui me frappe est qu'il s'agit d'une salle de classe tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, bien que les chaises et les tables symétriques aient disparu. La deuxième est l'expression sévère et attentive de mes deux professeurs, bien campés dans leur large robe noire et leur baguette déjà à la main. Alors que mon regard balaye silencieusement la salle, je me fais l'inquiète réflexion que dans un endroit aussi étriqué, mes instincts primitifs risquent de faire bien des dégâts… je n'ai aucune idée de la maîtrise que je suis en mesure d'exercer sur moi-même lors de mes transformations, et la peur se blottit à nouveau dans mon ventre, sournoise et vicieuse.

Comme pour me rappeler que je suis fermement encadré par deux sorciers mâtures et responsables, dotés de pouvoirs dépassant probablement les miens à ce jour, ma professeur de Métamorphose ferme la porte d'un claquant coup de baguette magique.

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, commence-t-elle de sa voix pincée et tranchante. Comme vous l'avez appris par Albus, le professeur Rogue et moi-même serons chargés d'encadrer vos transformations, Mr Malfoy. C'est la première fois que nous sommes amenés à rencontrer un apprenti sorcier possédant ce singulier pouvoir, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons en aucun cas prévoir tes réactions. Nous sommes néanmoins près à les contrer, si besoin est. Je sais que vous êtes vous-même confronté à l'inconnu, mais je vous demanderai de garder votre calme et votre maîtrise de vous-même, à tout moment. J'ai verrouillé cette salle magiquement, pour éviter toute perturbation extérieure. »

Je hoche la tête, déjà presque assommé par ce semblant de discours. Elle se tourne en un bruissement de sorcière vers Potter, après m'avoir adressé un dernier coup d'œil satisfait :

« Quant à vous, Mr Potter, vous resterez à chaque instant derrière moi ou le professeur Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Albus de vous exposer ainsi à l'inconnu, et je veux que vous ne couriez aucun danger. »

Le griffondor hoche calmement la tête, m'adresse un dernier regard émeraude et va s'adosser au mur, à mon exact opposé, derrière mes deux professeurs. Je me sens étrangement piégé, et je m'exhorte mentalement à garder mon calme. Cette fois-ci, c'est Severus qui s'adresse à moi, son visage arrogant aussi impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Comme tu t'en doutes, nous allons te demander d'essayer de te transformer, Draco. Notre but est que tu puisses contrôler tes métamorphoses, en parvenant à les déclencher quand bon te semble. Dans un deuxième temps, soit dans quelques semaines, nous t'apprendrons à l'inverse à les révoquer lorsqu'elles veulent prendre possession de toi. Lorsque tu maîtriseras ces deux points, tu commenceras à te servir de la totalité des pouvoirs liés à ta transformation que tu parviendras à appréhender, Draco. Ce sera alors à toi d'invoquer de toi-même l'apparence que tu voudras revêtir, avant chaque métamorphose. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses… »

Son regard noirâtre s'ancre au plus profond du mien :

« Tente de te transformer, Draco. »

Facile à dire… je soupire silencieusement, et écarte d'un geste las les mèches blondes qui tombent devant mes yeux étrécis. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de ma dernière transformation, et ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais invoquée. Elle avait pris possession de moi sans prévenir, en cherchant à me consumer par la rage… je secoue la tête, en me souvenant qu'il s'agit d'une part de moi, que je le veuille ou non. Je décide donc de me concentrer sur les souvenirs vivaces de mes cauchemars, qui ressurgissent dans mon esprit avec une netteté affolante. Les sensations me reviennent peu à peu, et immanquablement c'est vers Potter que mon regard se tourne. Je ne ressens aucune rage en le regardant. Je comprends alors que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un sentiment de révolte intérieur qui va provoquer ma métamorphose. Non, aujourd'hui, je me transformerai pour lui, en puisant dans toutes les émotions qu'il me fait ressentir, en m'accordant à son regard vert et pur…

A cette constatation, je sens à nouveau mes membres s'entrechoquer, et ma vue se brouille alors que mon regard reste obstinément dirigé vers Potter. La fièvre m'envahit, insidieusement, et le monde tremblote autour de moi. A nouveau, je suis privé de toute sensation, de toute impression de consistance. Je ne suis qu'une conscience, perdue et tourmentée, balayée par une angoisse froide et plus présente que jamais. Puis brusquement ma vue se précise, retrouvant son acuité incroyable, troublante ; je retrouve la beauté irradiante de Potter, dans ses moindres détails, et une puissance presque destructrice s'empare de moi. De la lumière qui inonde la pièce, je distingue chaque particule en suspension dans l'air, et chaque infime variation presque insaisissable. C'est _son_ odeur qui tout d'abord m'enivre avec chaleur, puis toutes les autres m'apparaissent, précises mais terriblement fades. Je me perds… les battements de son cœur que j'entends mieux que jamais, les milliers de nuances de ses cheveux sombres et fluides, et de sa peau si douce qui se pressent aux portes de ma perception. Je me sens _bondir_ par-dessus mes professeurs, que je ne gratifie même pas d'un coup d'œil tandis que leurs sorts volent vers moi pour disparaître avant même de glisser sur mon corps, se contentant de frôler ma peau par un de mes maléfices dont je n'ai pas encore vraiment conscience. A présent, je suis près de lui, si près… tout à ma fascination pour son existence. Il ne recule pas. Au contraire, il s'avance vers moi, son beau visage toujours aussi calme et sûr de lui. J'entends les cris d'avertissement des sorciers, je le vois repoussé contre le mur par une autre incantation. Je me retourne vers eux avec une fluidité féline, imposant et menaçant. Je sens ma propre puissance irradier de moi par vagues. Je les vois hésiter en face de moi ; mes yeux analysent la moindre de leurs expressions, le moindre signe de réflexion. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre leurs pensées résonner en moi, et je saisis toute l'ampleur de leur inquiétude qui se répercute dans la pièce, intangible.

Mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Potter. Ne le comprennent-ils pas ? A nouveau, je me sens assailli de morceaux épars de réalité, tranchants par leur netteté impénétrable. La pierre sous moi, dure et ferme. La lumière éclatante, toute de fibres inconsistantes et délicates. Les flocons de neige par la fenêtre, dont je distingue presque chaque infime cristal poudreux et translucide. L'odeur de Potter qui m'appelle, qui m'envahit. Je le sens s'approcher de moi, tandis que mon attention reste méticuleusement rivée sur les deux sorciers indécis. Je perçois chaque emplacement, sur le sol, que les pas légers de Potter lui font frôler. Je sens même sa main fendre délicatement l'air pour venir s'apposer sur la fourrure rêche et courte, d'un fauve tirant sur le gris, de mon dos tendu. Des ondes de chaleur affluent à l'endroit où ses doigts reposent sur moi.

Je devine le geste de la sorcière avant même qu'elle n'y pense, mais je devine aussi celui du sorcier, et je demeure donc immobile. Comme je l'avais pressenti, elle tend prestement sa baguette, d'un geste décidé, contré par le bras de l'homme et par son regard sévère. Elle laisse donc retomber lentement son bras.

Je tourne la tête vers Potter, pouvant enfin plonger mon regard dans ses yeux si verts dont je vois chaque détail, chaque fine rainure de ses iris, chaque infime contraction de ses pupilles noires. Je me délecte des émotions que je saisis, des émotions positives émanant doucement de son être. Il m'adresse un sourire amusé et se moque gentiment de moi :

« T'as rapetissé, Malfoy ! »

En réponse, j'emprisonne délicatement sa main dans ma mâchoire de prédateur, sans apposer la moindre pression. Je vois son sourire se renforcer, tandis qu'une pâleur sans nom gagne le visage de la sorcière si inquiète et que l'homme curieux et attentif note mentalement chacune de mes réactions.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je subis une perte totale de perceptions et retrouve mon corps humain, fin et élancé. Une migraine atroce s'empare de moi, en tout point similaire à celle qui m'a déjà frappé trois semaines plus tôt, ravageant mon crâne à la suite de ma première métamorphose. Je me retranche donc vers Potter, qui se met à me parler pour chasser ma souffrance. Il s'extasie bien évidemment sur ma transformation, pendant que mes professeurs aux visages maintenant impénétrables s'entretiennent à voix basse, enveloppés d'une aura assez inquiétante, me laissant ainsi le temps de récupérer.

« C'était exactement comme la première fois ! » s'exclame Potter, près de moi.

Son ton me semble vaguement émerveillé, et je grimace tandis qu'il se met à commenter la façon dont mon corps était brusquement devenu intangible, avant de se muer en une nouvelle enveloppe primitive.

« En quoi je me suis transformé, cette fois-ci ? »

Je sens que je vais regretter cette pointe de curiosité débridée. Je le vois réfléchir quelques instants, ses sourcils fins se fronçant légèrement avant de se relever lorsque son visage tout entier s'illumine. J'ai déjà remarqué cette attitude chez lui lorsqu'il est aux prises avec ses réflexions, et qu'il leur trouve brusquement des réponses satisfaisantes. Je me détourne de lui, pour ne pas qu'il remarque la fascination profonde qu'il exerce sur moi.

« Un puma, il me semble.

- …

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu étais magnifique. Ta fourrure… »

Mais je n'écoute déjà plus. Harry Potter vient tout juste de me dire que je suis magnifique, mais à mon grand dam ce n'est pas à ma véritable apparence qu'il faisait allusion ; uniquement à l'une de mes métamorphoses bestiales… vaguement agacé sans vouloir m'en avouer les raisons, je me concentre sur les pulsations douloureuses de ma migraine, qui commencent enfin à décroître, perdant de leur intensité transcendante au fil des exclamations convaincues de Potter.

Lorsque mes deux professeurs ont terminé leur mystérieux conciliabule, ils me jugent assez reposé et viennent me tomber dessus. McGonagall m'ensevelit sous ses remarques face à mon comportement que je me dois selon elle de canaliser, et Severus me fait part de ses impressions sur mon potentiel magique qu'il juge tout simplement merveilleux. Je ne les écoute qu'à moitié.

Au fil de la journée, ils me font encore me transformer de nombreuses fois, et à chaque fois le même scénario se répète : je me retrouve près de Potter. Aussi ont-ils fini par m'accorder leur confiance grâce à l'insistance de Potter, et ils ne se dressent plus désormais entre moi et le griffondor. Severus explique ma mystérieuse attraction par la présence de Potter lors de ma toute première transformation, et donc par l'hypothèse de l'existence d'un possible et inexplicable lien entre nous. Quant à moi, je préfère ne pas m'interroger sur le sujet.

J'ai déjà fort à faire à tenter de déclencher mes transformations, de les prolonger autant qu'il m'est possible de le faire, ou au contraire de les stopper…

* * *

Lorsque je sors de la banale salle de classe si éprouvante, je me sens totalement vidé. C'est dans un brouillard complet que je suis docilement le griffondor brun le long des couloirs déjà sombres. Je ne sens plus mon corps tant ma fatigue est intense, et je me laisse tomber sur Potter lorsqu'il tente de me guider vers le lit, le coinçant ainsi sous mon corps gagné par l'épuisement. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir la caresse de sa main dans mes cheveux que je sombre déjà dans les limbes d'un profond sommeil…


	10. Chapitre IX : Les battements de ce coeur

Voici enfin la suite tant attendue. Pardonnez-moi pour ce ralentissement de mes parutions, mais en ce moment je suis littéralement débordée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerai à poster aussi régulièrement que possible ;). En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ^.^

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre IV :__ Les battements de ce cœur_

J'ouvre les yeux. Ses mèches noires dessinent de tendres arabesques sur son front. Je me redresse un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir contempler la totalité de ce somptueux visage endormi. Une fois de plus, je suis frappé par sa beauté. La beauté de Potter, unique, farouche et masculine. La précision hypnotisante de ses traits, encore miraculeusement teintés d'innocence, la douceur frappante de ses lèvres claires, la perfection de ses paupières closes et de ses cils si fins. Captivé par son visage, je prends brusquement conscience qu'il est toujours sous moi, et que je sens la confortable chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

L'atmosphère apaisée de la pièce se modifie alors, subtilement. Un profond et pénétrant désir vient s'ajouter à mon érection matinale, pressée contre son jean. Un désir qui a toujours été là, tapi au plus profond de moi, serpentant silencieusement dans ma chair, et qui ressurgit à cet instant avec une force inouïe. Je sens mon sang irradier de ce désir et le véhiculer vers le bas de mon corps, en étroit contact avec ce griffondor offert et endormi. Un griffondor dont je suis enfin si près…

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, m'électrisant moi-même au contact de ma propre salive. Plus conscient que jamais de ma position dominante, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête légèrement tournée vers la droite, et me penche sur ses lèvres dont je goûte l'exquise saveur salée. Alors que je presse un peu plus mon visage contre le sien, je sens les battements effrénés de mon propre cœur qui résonnent bruyamment en moi, trouvant des échos dans tout mon être. Lorsque je me redresse sur les coudes, il ouvre lentement les yeux et son regard étonné vient se troubler au contact du mien. Je le contemple sans un mot, écoutant distraitement les pulsations de son cœur à lui qui viennent rejoindre la cacophonie du mien. Avec une délicatesse dont je ne me serais pas cru capable, j'écarte délicatement les mèches qui s'entremêlent sur son front. Au contact de mes doigts, son corps se tend presque imperceptiblement sous le mien, déclenchant en moi un impressionnant déluge de sensations et attisant encore mon désir. En réaction au flamboiement de mon regard, ou tout simplement à l'excitation évidente de mon corps dont il semble prendre conscience, une adorable rougeur vient colorer ses joues. Incapable de résister à cette vision à la fois innocente et délicieusement érotique, je me penche à nouveau vers lui et cueille ses lèvres, qu'il m'entrouvre lentement. Nous échangeons un doux baiser, où nos langues se caressent sensuellement, s'appréhendant, se découvrant, se mêlant confusément. Brusquement, ses bras se nouent autour de moi, ses doigts agrippent doucement la fine chemise blanche, parsemée de plis, qui recouvre mon dos. Je frissonne lorsque son corps se déplace sous le mien pour accompagner son étreinte, et notre baiser devient ardemment plus fougueux et passionné. Je suce sa langue, la mordillant avec tendresse pour la faire mienne, avant de replonger vivement dans la merveilleuse découverte de sa bouche. Il gémit, se presse contre moi, et je sens son corps qui commence à réagir au mien.

Ivre de ses lèvres si douces et de l'humide chaleur si tendre de sa bouche, je finis par me redresser légèrement pour apposer mon front contre le sien et ainsi plonger mon regard dans ses yeux brillants et fiévreux. Je souris doucement.

« Draco » murmure t-il.

Mon prénom, murmuré par ses lèvres rougies, sonne presque comme une question qui s'élève lentement dans la pièce, teintée d'étonnement, d'attente et de crainte. Je fais disparaître ses interrogations en scellant à nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes, et mes mains se perdent dans les froissements presque artistiques de sa chemise semblable à la mienne. Impatient de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, je déboutonne le vêtement fluide en glissant mes mains entre nos deux torses. Il soulève légèrement son dos pour que je puisse le dévêtir, et sa bouche se perd dans mon cou, le léchant avec délice, recueillant les moindres nuances de ma peau. J'émets un gémissement rauque lorsqu'il me débarrasse à son tour de mon haut, et que nos deux corps retombent l'un sur l'autre. Je pars à la découverte de ce qui m'est dévoilé, usant sensuellement de mes mains puis de ma langue avide. Des merveilles m'apparaissent et se précisent sous mes yeux à mon savant toucher : son ventre plat et doux, son torse ferme, son nombril qui fait se cambrer tout son corps lorsque j'y glisse ma langue mutine, la pointe tendue de ses tétons, les creux tendres de ses clavicules, le subtil dessin de ses côtes, le fin duvet noir qui recouvre son bas ventre… j'appose ma marque partout où je l'ose, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage enfiévré. Je lui trouve un petit air impatient, quoi que un peu perdu. Les mains crispées sur les draps défaits, il s'abandonne enfin à moi, et lorsque mes doigts se posent avec légèreté sur son jean, il gémit faiblement, les yeux mi-clos.

Je déboutonne ledit jean, et le fait descendre le long de ses jambes fuselées. J'embrasse ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses, et il se tortille délicieusement, amenant à hauteur de mon visage son boxer déformé. Je relève les yeux vers lui, et il détourne la tête en rougissant furieusement. J'abaisse délicatement son dernier vêtement, suffisamment pour dévoiler à mon regard affamé son membre puissant et gorgé de désir, et ses bourses à la peau si tendre. Mes lèvres se posent instinctivement à la base de sa verge dressée, et ma langue la remonte lentement. Je presse un peu plus fort mes lèvres à différents endroits de sa longueur, et j'entends sa respiration se précipiter agréablement. Je titille alors son gland pourpre de la pointe de ma langue, avant de happer son excitation chaude et frémissante. Il pousse un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, et ses mains viennent se fourrer dans mes cheveux blonds, en une caresse nettement moins innocente que celle qu'elles m'ont prodigué la veille. En réponse à ses mouvements de bassin incontrôlés, j'entame de ma bouche de puissants vas et viens rythmés sur son membre ardent, dont j'enserre la base d'une main ferme et impatiente. Je sens son plaisir fuser dans mes propres veines à mesure qu'il grossit encore dans ma bouche, se contractant légèrement, m'emplissant du gout intensément suave de sa chaire brulante. Je finis par cesser ma langoureuse caresse, le découvrant la tête rejetée en arrière, perdu et plus offert que jamais. Son regard brumeux redescend vers moi, et je vois l'interrogation et le désir étinceler au fond de ses yeux profonds. Du pouce, j'effleure le bout de son gland d'un rouge soutenu où perle une première goutte de son plaisir, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement étouffé.

« Harry… »

Ma voix est profondément rauque, impétueuse. Chaude, pour une fois, et dénuée de toute arrogance ou mépris. Il frissonne longuement, et je vois sa peau se hérisser sous mes yeux. Je le contemple, fasciné. Il se languit sous moi, attrapant mes mains et embrassant délicatement mes phalanges.

« Draco… déshabille-toi… je… je veux te voir nu… »

Son regard chavire lorsque j'ôte mes derniers vêtements, lui dévoilant ma nudité dans sa splendide blancheur. Il s'empresse de la parcourir de ses mains, caressant tendrement mon corps, y traçant des sillons enflammés. Il découvre mon torse comme j'ai découvert le sien, laissant peu à peu son hésitation disparaître. Lorsque son visage se retrouve à portée de mon membre tendu, il en embrasse délicatement le bout, le souffle court. Sa main s'enroule autour de mon excitation, et il lève vers moi son regard.

L'espace de quelques secondes, nous nous perdons chacun dans les orbes flamboyants de l'autre, goûtant à nos sensations entremêlées. Je tente d'analyser son regard, et y décèle toute son envie, toute sa crainte, toute son indécision. Mes mains viennent frôler son visage, puis se perdent dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec une tendresse infinie. Il ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant à la douceur dont je l'enveloppe. Je ne m'interroge même pas sur la raison de la tendresse que je lui témoigne, je sais juste qu'il en a besoin et que je désire le rassurer. Lentement, je le fais basculer sur le lit, sans cesser mes tendres caresses. Ses lèvres trouvent timidement les miennes tandis que je m'allonge sur lui à nouveau ; par-delà nos respirations qui se chevauchent, je perçois les battements de son cœur, aussi assourdissants que les miens. Je goûte avec délice à cet instant, tendre et décalé.

Je cesse notre baiser, toujours avec douceur, et ma voix vibrante s'élève dans la pièce lumineuse :

« Que veux-tu, Harry ? »

Il ferme les yeux. Sa respiration retrouve son rythme effréné, bien que sa voix ne soit qu'un infime murmure :

« Je veux toi en moi.

- Tu en es sûr ? »

Je veux en avoir la certitude. Je veux qu'il s'adonne à moi sans crainte, et surtout qu'il s'abandonne tout entier. Il rouvre les yeux, et dans son regard vif brille à nouveau sa détermination de griffondor, sublimée par son envie impérieuse.

« Prends-moi. »

A ces mots, pénétrants et délicieusement rauques, je laisse enfin mon désir pour lui prendre possession de moi. Mon corps se met à bouger contre le sien, frottant nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre et nous arrachant une cascade de gémissements. Il attrape à nouveau ma main et se met à sucer langoureusement mes doigts, m'embrasant du regard, me consumant de sa passion. Néanmoins, c'est sans me départir de ma douceur que j'introduis mes doigts en lui. Il se crispe fugitivement au premier, se détend légèrement au deuxième, et gémit faiblement au dernier, alors que mon autre main monte et redescend tortueusement le long de son membre. Je retire mes doigts et me positionne contre son antre. Immobile, je laisse mon regard se perdre à nouveau sur son visage parfait : ses joues rosies, sa poitrine qui se soulève rapidement, ses lèvres rouges et entrouvertes, ses yeux suppliants. Ses mèches sombres, qui retombent à nouveau sur son front, et entre lesquelles perle délicatement sa sueur. Ses jambes largement écartées…

Je fais appel à toute ma raison pour ne pas le prendre profondément, d'un seul coup de rein déchaîné. Refusant de céder ainsi à mes désirs impatients, je pénètre en lui doucement, appréciant sa chaleur qui se resserre sans cesse autour de moi à mesure que je m'enfonce en lui. Je me fige pourtant en remarquant qu'il se mord vigoureusement la lèvre, bien que rien ne transparaisse sur son doux visage aux yeux clos. J'embrasse tendrement sa lèvre meurtrie, et il me dévoile un regard d'excuse. Décidant d'être plus attentif à ses réactions, au moins autant que mon état d'excitation actuel me le permette, je me prépare à me mouvoir en lui. Je suis surpris lorsqu'il me devance, entrant en lui toute ma longueur, bien plus profondément que je n'aurais osé le faire.

Totalement encerclé par sa chair exquise, gémissant et criant des murmures entrecoupés de sons rauques, je me mets à faire d'intenses vas et viens en lui, me perdant dans ses bras, dans l'odeur de sa peau, dans la chaleur de son corps, dans la douceur de son membre dans ma main. Dans notre rythme délicieux et indescriptible. Dans les battements de son cœur que j'entends encore résonner en moi, lorsque nos deux torses se frôlent, se caressent farouchement.

Je lui fais l'Amour, je fais l'Amour à Harry Potter, et j'en tremble d'émerveillement. Nos corps en fusion se lient et se délient en une harmonie parfaite, dans ma vaste chambre ensoleillée, où l'orgasme finit par sublimer notre union si intense, si passionnée... si tendre.


	11. Chapitre X : Fuir

Hie everyone ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour vos nombreuses reviews (plus de 50 pour 10 chapitres, je suis vraiment ravie !). Je remercie donc également les posteurs de reviews anonymes qui me font très plaisir et auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, ainsi que tous ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre en ajoutant ma fiction à leurs alertes. Merci énormément !  
Voici un petit chapitre transitoire dans lequel notre Draco va être ramené à la réalité ^^. S'en suivra un chapitre plus long, qui j'espère vous plaira, et qui paraîtra dès lundi si tout va bien (et si mon foutu emploi du temps me le permet xD !).

**Métamorphoses**

_Chapitre X :__ Fuir_

Ce corps contre le mien. Sa tête dans mon cou, ses bras autour de moi. Il est dans les miens, depuis des minutes entières, des minutes qui filent à une vitesse insoutenable. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je redoute fébrilement l'instant où il se détachera de moi, je l'appréhende nerveusement, mon esprit en fusion échafaudant nombre de scénarii catastrophes. Que me dira-t-il ? Comme réagira-t-il ?

Je viens de lui faire l'amour. J'ai l'impression que cette impensable réalité s'est ancrée dans chaque fibre de ma peau, qu'elle est présente dans chacune de mes respirations, dans chacune de mes pensées. Je me sens perdu, assailli par mes propres questionnements, incapable de calmer cette invasion de sentiments contradictoires qui m'étreignent anxieusement. Me reprochera-t-il notre union, m'en voudra-t-il ? Dans ma tête, tout se bouscule et s'entremêle plus confusément que jamais. Mes pensées se chevauchent comme nos deux corps quelques instants plus tôt, mais dans un chaos presque apocalyptique, et sans aucune douceur. Je lui ai fait l'amour, et je ne parviens pas à le réaliser. Je ne parviens même pas à me comprendre. A comprendre cette tendresse avec laquelle j'ai chéri tout son corps, cette passion qui m'a embrasé lorsque j'ai redessiné ses traits, ces émotions qui étaient présentes dans chacun de mes gestes…

Brusquement, je me sens douloureusement oppressé. Mes doutes, mes craintes, mes hypothèses semblent tournoyer autour de moi, m'asphyxiant dangereusement. Je me détache de lui, sans le regarder, sans dire un mot. Partir. Je dois partir. Quitter cette pièce, quitter mon esprit fiévreux… Je m'habille en une poignée de secondes arrachées à l'engrenage du temps ; hâtivement, maladroitement, je dissimule mon corps et mes angoisses. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon corps là où j'ai la fugitive et glissante sensation de son regard. Je ne me demande même pas ce que je pourrai y lire, dans ce regard ; je ne veux pas le savoir.

Pas un mot ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je dois m'en aller… j'ouvre la porte, et me précipite enfin dans le couloir, me mettant à courir sans même m'en rendre compte. Le sang bat bruyamment à mes tempes, distordant ma conscience, et mes chaussures foulent le sol de pierre avec force en de puissantes enjambées, dont l'impact presque douloureux remonte le long de mes jambes tremblotantes. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge sèche, et je sens alternativement la froideur hivernale du vaste château et la douce caresse impersonnelle du soleil sur mes bras et mon cou dénudés, alors que je cavale sous les fenêtres.

Pas une fois je ne trébuche, pas même lorsque je déboule dans le parc enneigé, laissant derrière moi Poudlard et toutes mes brunes préoccupations. Comme la morsure du froid peut paraître douloureuse, après la tendre chaleur de son corps… je sens des larmes piquantes s'échapper de mes yeux et venir se cristalliser le long de mes joues rouges. Je foule précipitamment la neige, l'envoyant gicler tout autour de moi à mon passage ; je serpente agilement entre les arbres filandreux, haletant sous le ciel plombé. L'air froid est vivifiant et si pur qu'il agresse presque mes poumons lorsque je m'arrête enfin pour reprendre mon souffle ; un violent cercle de douleur m'élance au creux des côtés, et des effusions de couleurs dansent devant mes yeux fatigués, en un doucereux maelström. Je m'affale sous un arbre, pleurant toujours, ne sachant que faire, hésitant même entre me prendre rageusement la tête entre les mains ou offrir mon visage ravagé à l'opacité du ciel, en quête de quelque réconfort face à mon trop grand désespoir…

* * *

Je finis par m'endormir sous l'arbre aux branches délicatement ourlées de blanc, sans avoir pleinement conscience de ma transition entre réalité et songes. Dans ces derniers, je coure dans une immensité blanche et poudreuse, ne sentant ni le froid dévorant ni la vitalité ayant désertée mon corps. J'avance sans le vouloir, en hurlant dans ce monde de glace silencieuse, seul avec l'horreur sourde qui résonne en moi. Je ne sens rien, rien à part ce vide cuisant, au creux de mon être, là où auraient du se trouver d'éparses morceaux de ma vie, mes perceptions, mes émotions. Car cette course à laquelle j'oppose en vain tous les lambeaux effilochés de ma volonté m'éloigne de tout cela : elle m'éloigne de tout ce qui me fait et me façonne, de tout ce qui compte pour moi… et partout, rien d'autre que cette immensité impersonnelle, aveuglante.

Et soudainement, je comprends. La réalité fuse en moi et traverse mon esprit en une flèche brulante et acérée ; c'est _moi_ qui fuis. Je fuis Potter, abandonnant tout derrière moi. Il incarne tout ce que j'abandonne ; ma vie, mes sentiments, mes espérances et mes rêves. Je sens la douleur et l'horreur de ce constat se répandre hypnotiquement en moi, comme autant de fleurs écarlates s'épanouissant devant mes yeux hagards, à la lisière de mon regard trouble. Je ne veux plus fuir ; mais je ne contrôle toujours pas mon corps, et je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter. Mon âme aussi, je l'ai laissée derrière moi, recroquevillée et glacée d'horreur… je me bats de toutes mes forces, m'escrimant contre moi-même, mais autour de moi il n'y a que cette absence mordante de couleurs et de vie, et je continue à me précipiter vers l'oubli…

* * *

Je me redresse précipitamment, haletant, transi. Alors que les dernières images de mon cauchemar se dissipent lentement dans ma tête, je ramène mes bras maigres autour de moi, surpris par ma peau glacée, mes tremblements et mes incontrôlables claquements de dents. Je suis en chemisette, sous un arbre de la forêt interdite, entouré par une neige immaculée et par la température implacable de l'hiver.

« Putain Potter, c'est ta faute… » je siffle entre mes dents.

Je sais bien qu'il n'y est pour rien et que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ; le désespoir se met à affluer en moi. Je suis stupide. Suffisamment stupide pour être dehors en chemise en plein cœur de l'hiver, à des kilomètres d'une source de chaleur, humaine ou matérielle ; suffisamment stupide pour faire l'amour à Potter et m'enfuir juste après, sans lui donner la moindre explication… Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me remets à pleurer, me maudissant profondément. Que va-t-il penser de moi, de ma lâcheté ? Va-t-il seulement chercher à m'adresser la parole, après ce que je viens de lui faire ?

Mes tremblements se renforcent et je baisse désespérément la tête.

« J'ai eu peur, je murmure à la forêt silencieuse. J'ai paniqué. »

Oui, j'ai paniqué. Je ne me suis pas contenté de faire l'amour à ce satané griffondor ; je lui ai donné de la tendresse, beaucoup de tendresse, et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui, avant moi, n'y est pour rien. C'est peut être même plus que de la tendresse que je lui ai donné, et avec un naturel que je ne parviens pas à accepter.

Les images de mon rêve sont toujours présentes en moi, entremêlées aux échos incertains de nombreux questionnements. Ai-je vraiment envie de le perdre ? Ai-je vraiment envie de perdre mon âme, en le fuyant ainsi ? Il apporte la paix à mon être, il parvient à guérir toutes mes meurtrissures. Mais est-ce là une raison suffisante pour que je devienne à ce point dépendant de lui, pour que je lui donne mon cœur ?

J'ai la tête qui tourne, à l'évocation de tous ces sentiments que j'ai pour lui et qui scandent en moi son nom. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui, et pas seulement pour ce qu'il m'apporte. Je ne peux plus me passer de ses cheveux emmêlés, de ses réparties enjouées, de son rire cristallin, de ses yeux rieurs, si verts, qui pénètrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme…

« Je l'aime » je chuchote.

Et j'en tremble d'effroi. Je ne veux pas l'aimer. Je ne _peux_ pas l'aimer. Pas Harry Potter… pas le sauveur du monde sorcier, le plus vaillant des Griffondors… pas moi. Pas Draco Malfoy, indigne fils d'un mangement sans doute prochainement déchu…

Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire l'amour. Désormais, je ne peux plus me dissimuler mes sentiments, et je vais devoir les laisser me consumer dans un douloureux silence…

* * *

Je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à me relever, tant le froid a engourdi mes membres tremblants. Je grimace sous l'effet dévastateur du froid sur ma peau découverte, et entame une progression hésitante en direction du château. A peine ai-je fait une trentaine de pas que la neige recommence à tomber, en épais flocons légèrement argentés…

La panique s'empare à nouveau de moi, et je tente maladroitement de me mettre à courir. Je suis totalement glacé, et la neige risque d'effacer mes traces de pas, le dernier filin me reliant au château alors que je n'ai aucune idée de la distance que j'ai parcouru… Je me lance dans une cavalcade frénétique, et quelques secondes plus tard c'est un superbe loup blanc qui fend fièrement la neige tourbillonnante, tous ses sens tournés en direction de Poudlard ; et immanquablement du griffondor qui s'y trouve.


End file.
